


Coming Home

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left after the battle, thinking she wasn't good enough for the hero of the wizarding world. He loved her enough to let her go, although he had never told her of his feelings. Will the seven year reunion of the DA be enough to convince Ginny to stay, and will Harry finally get the chance to have the one thing he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fri Oct 4, 2002

The Three Broomsticks was rocking, for a Friday night. Usually it was a slow night, but tonight it was closed for a private function. It was the seven year reunion of Dumbledore's Army. Although the first meeting had been held down the road at the Hogs Head, it had been closed since the passing of Abe Dumbledore earlier that year. So the decision had been made to hold the first meeting at the Three Broomsticks. Everyone had good memories of times spent there during Hogsmeade visits while they were at Hogwarts.

Ginny Weasley opened the door, and the sound of the music hit her. Looking around, memories came flooding back. As she quickly looked around the room, she realised a lot of people were staring back at her.

She did a quick mental check of what she was wearing. A long black tee covered tight black jeans which were tucked into black boots. A denim jacket kept the early October chill away. She'd wanted to look terrific tonight, getting back together with so many of her school mates. She'd wanted the confidence of looking good, because deep down, she wasn't feeling great.

She had been looking forward to the reunion. She was proud to be a part of the DA, and had made good friends. It had given Ginny a feeling that, despite being school kids, they were ready to be a part of the battle that was sure to come. She had excelled in learning the spells Harry had taught her; he was a natural leader and teacher. 

Yet, when the battle came to Hogwarts, her family wanted to keep her locked up in the Room of Requirement. Even Harry had agreed she should stay there with Neville's grandmother. She had never felt so angry. Fortunately, Neville's grandmother had agreed, and the two of them had waited a decent amount of time, and broke free and joined the fighting.

When her mother had been killed duelling Bellatrix, defending Ginny, and Arthur had been killed when rogue Death Eaters had attacked the Burrow the day after the Final Battle, Ginny had been lost. Her family had become so over protective of her, especially since the Chamber of Secrets incident in her first year. Yet, with their parents gone and their home in ruins, Bill had turned to Fleur for comfort, Charlie had returned to Romania, and a bottle of Firewhiskey, Ron had Hermione, and Percy was helping George deal with the loss of his twin, Ginny was left alone. Confused, angry, grieving. Alone. In her despair, the day after she turned seventeen and was legally an adult, she left. Left her family, her friends, her homeland.

The invitation to the reunion had seemed like a sign, right when she was questioning where her life was going. So now she had returned to England. Hoping to reconcile with her family; reconnect with old friends. Maybe see if there was a life here for her, because she was done with the life she had in California.

Suddenly she was nervous. She smoothed her hands down her side, to wipe the sweat off her hands. She took a deep calming breath, willing herself to stay calm. Determined to have a good night, she headed further inside.

 

She looked nervous. And gorgeous.

Harry Potter stayed in the shadows, content to study Ginny Weasley through the crowds of people that surrounded her. She was the only reason he'd come tonight. He'd wanted to see her again, to see if he still had that incredible knee-jerk, kick-in-the-guts reaction to her wonderful smile. And her infectious laugh. Hearing it in the hallway at Hogwarts as they passed on their way to classes had always made him smile. And she'd laughed a lot.

She was always in the middle of one practical joke or another. She was daring and, seemingly, carefree, a trait that Harry envied. Yet he knew that deep down, she still carried the scars from her encounter with Tom Riddle.

Harry had never graduated from Hogwarts. He hadn't returned for his seventh year. Once it was known to the public that Sirius Black was alive, he and Harry had disappeared, to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes. They only kept in touch with Albus and Remus. When the Final Battle had started at Hogwarts, Harry had been pleased to see that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had kept up with the DA, and the students were prepared to fight. His heart leaped as he saw Ginny for the first time in so long, and when her parents and brothers had insisted she remain in the Room of Requirement, he had agreed. He had needed her to be safe. She had left England weeks later, after more tragedy had befallen her family.

She had left, to find her place in the world. She had found fame and fortune. And Harry had been happy for her. I f anyone deserved it, Ginny did. She'd always been different. And to him, she'd always been special.

Not that he'd ever told her how he felt. He was more of a loner while she always seemed to have friends around, well, ever since her third year. He'd first become aware of her because of the Chamber of Secrets, when he'd saved her life. Then, her second year, his third, they'd both received special training from Professor Lupin. He grew to know her, trust her. Like her. And even at that age, although he didn't know it then, love her.

He'd found it funny that he was closer to her than her brother, who was in his year, and was even his dorm mate. Ron was a nice enough guy, but more likely to hang out with his twin brothers, or Seamus and Dean.

Harry had toyed with asking Ginny to the Yule Ball, but his best friend Neville Longbottom had beaten him to it. He'd seen them dance and have fun, and wondered if they'd kiss goodnight. It had hurt like hell, just to think about it, yet he knew he had nothing to offer her. She had seemed content with his friendship.

They'd been on the same Quidditch team. He had been amazed when he saw her fly; she was a natural. By the time they got to her fifth year, his sixth, word was out that the scouts were lining up to sign her. Harry soon realised he would never be able to have her. He had that damn prophecy to deal with, and she would be a Quidditch star, travelling all over.

After the Final Battle, Harry had been in St Mungo's suffering magical exhaustion. He had missed Molly, Fred and Arthur's funerals, but was determined to attend as many as he could. Ginny accompanied him, standing at his side in support. The next day the press was all about 'Harry and his Girlfriend', with barely a mention of the one who's funeral they had attended.

There was a full story inside about Ginny's life, and whether she was suitable for the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Harry was glad the public didn't know Ginny was the student who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. He knew she still felt ashamed at her so-called weakness at needing to write in the diary. His Ginny was so strong, and hated showing her weakness.

Ginny had been appalled at the invasion into her life. Already feeling fragile, with the loss of her parents and brother, Harry wasn't surprised that she fled, but had thought it was only temporary. He had also sensed there was some other reason for her departure. 

He'd only seen her once after the last funeral. She'd asked him about his dreams. Funny, no-one had ever done that before. Everyone else had simply assumed that, with Voldemort gone, he was happy. So he told her. 

He told her he wanted a home. He'd never ever had one. The Dursley's sure as hell didn't count, and he and Sirius had made Grimmauld Place their base, as they travelled around, hunting Horcruxes. Neither he nor Sirius were happy there. Harry was determined to find a place for him and Sirius to call home.

Ginny had smiled up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, eyes a man could get lost in. Eyes that could haunt a man for the rest of his life. She touched his arm, and told him she hoped that life would give him him every dream he ever asked for. Then she'd left.

He'd watched her walk away, wondering why he hadn't had the courage to tell her how he felt about her. The pain around his heart had been overwhelming. But he had felt that he had no right to her. She was so full of life, of dreams, of promises and talent. Harry was spent of all those things. The Horcrux hunt and subsequent battle had left him empty, with nothing to offer her.

He'd heard she'd found success. He was saddened to hear she'd left her family and her country. Surprised that she'd turn to Quadpot, instead of Quidditch. He knew she'd been injured, and had hoped she'd then return home. Instead, she'd left the sport and surprisingly, written a novel.

He'd bought it, and read it over so many times he had lost count, and he'd been deeply moved. And he'd wondered just how much Ginny had been involved in the war, at what she'd seen and done and heard.

Her book had been about a young woman suffering depression. The way Ginny had described the 'faceless fear' or the 'sudden coldness of a dark wave overcoming her' had been a brilliant way of describing the young Tom Riddle she had written to in a diary, or the Dementors she had faced on the Hogwarts Express, and during the battle.

A Muggle reading it would have thought it was quite a descriptive way of describing her depression. Harry had realised it was almost autobiographical in many areas. She'd used powerful, moving words and used vivid emotional pictures.

Harry realised he had done the right thing. Letting her go had been one of the hardest thing he had ever done. But he'd made his own kind of peace with it. So, if he wanted to come to the Three Broomsticks tonight and see what she had become, then that was all right.

He was so damn proud of her. And he would continue to live with the choices he'd made.

 

“Ginny Weasley, I can't believe you're here!”

A slender exotic looking woman came running over to hug her. Ginny quickly glanced at her name tag to check which twin it was, saw 'Padma' scrawled on it, and greeted Padma Patil.

“Padma! It's so good to see you,” laughed Ginny. 

“We need to get you a name tag. This way, come on,” she said, dragging Ginny by the hand over to a table.

“This looks really well organised. You've done well, Padma,” smiled Ginny.

Padma beamed at the praise. “Well, Dean and I wanted to get as many of the DA together as we could. Despite why we were training, it really bonded us all together.”

“You and Dean?” asked Ginny, thinking hard. “Dean Thomas?”

Lavender nodded and giggled. “I'm Padma Thomas now.”

“That's so great. Congratulations!” said Ginny.

Lavender steered her over to a corner. “Dean, honey, look who's here.”

Dean Thomas was examining a list. He looked up and smiled, then pulled Ginny into a heartfelt hug. “I really didn't think you'd show.”

“Why not?” asked Ginny, accepting the badge he handed to her. He had drawn a caricature of her on it.

“Oh you know, the life you must live, out there in California-”

“Oh yeah, living the high life and all that,” said Ginny, meaning to tease.

Padma looked delighted, as if Ginny had just confirmed her thoughts.

“It's great that you can just joke about it. I mean we were-I mean, I thought you might have changed, that's all,” said Padma.

“Nah, not me,” said Ginny, looking around. “So, are you waiting for many others to arrive?”

“No, not everyone's coming tonight. Nearly everyone's coming for the dinner tomorrow night, though. With you here, I think that's it for tonight,” said Dean.

The reunion had officially begun.


	2. Rescue and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's not ready to face her brothers yet. She turns to Harry for help.

After greeting more friends, Ginny made her way to the bar. After answering the same questions from Rosemerta, Ginny ordered a Butterbeer, and snagged a seat. While she was waiting for it, she turned and saw Harry Potter walking towards her. Absolute delight swept through her as he sat down on the stool next to her.

“Hey, Harry.” He loved the way he said his name.

“Hey, Gin.” She loved the way he shortened her name.

Ginny thought he looked good. Those beautiful eyes had always been sharp, wary. Sad. He had seen too much, and lost so much.

She'd always liked him, so very much.

She'd heard stories of him since she was young. She had asked her parents if Harry Potter could come and live with them. What was one more in their family? She had promised her Mum he could sleep in her room, and she wouldn't eat as much. He needed a family, she told them. He had a Muggle family, she was told. When she actually met him and became his friend, she found out exactly what those Muggle relatives were like, and the harm they had done to him, emotionally.

She had a crush on him, when she first started Hogwarts. He was always alone, or talking with Neville Longbottom, another quiet boy with kind, sad eyes. After Harry had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, he had been allowed to spend the last part of the summer with the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur had campaigned Albus for him to come to them every holidays, but Albus told them he needed to return, for a time at least, to Privet Drive. By the time they returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny were good friends.

Ginny looked at him now, as she sipped her drink. He no longer looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was just under six feet tall, and he finally looked like he was having hearty meals all the time. His eyes looked restful, happy. He was dressed in jeans and a black polo.

“So, did you ever find that home?” she asked.

She saw the pleasure in his eyes when she asked that question, and pulled out a Muggle wallet and withdrew some photos. She saw a beautiful home, set on two storeys, each storey having a verandah wrap around half of it. A cosy swing chair sat out front. It looked inviting and homey.

“Harry, it looks wonderful,” she said. “You must be proud.”

“I am. I'm proud of you, too,” he said, tucking the photos away.

“Oh.” She felt like a fraud.

“I am. We all are,” he insisted.

Thanks,” was all she could say.

The silence grew uncomfortable. They both perused the tables, watching groups of people talking.

“I read your book,” he said.

“You did?” she asked.

Harry nodded, taking a drink from his bottle. “Yeah. I really connected with those characters, you know. It seemed so real, and I-”

He was interrupted by someone coming close. “Ginny Weasley. You are looking hot! LA must agree with you! Gimme a kiss.”

Arms engulfed her, and before she knew it, a sloppy warm mouth descended on hers. She almost fell off the seat, only Harry's large hand on her back steadied her.

She sat up and adjusted herself. “Seamus, you idiot,” she laughed.

Seamus Finnegan now stood five feet ten, and had a solid build. His hair was longer, and pulled back in a tie. His favourite mode of transportation was his modified flying Harley. Ginny had heard he worked for the Ministry, but nobody seemed to know exactly what he did.

“Hey, we didn't think you'd make it. Why would you tear yourself away from the sunshine and riches in Cali for dreary old England?” laughed Seamus.

“Oh yeah, it's parties and sunshine and shopping all the time,” said Ginny, with a touch of irony, that passed Seamus, but not Harry.

“Hey, what do you guys want to drink?” asked Seamus, beckoning to Rosmerta

Ginny felt Harry's firm touch on her back, steadying her on the barstool. She was glad he hadn't taken his hand away. She liked the way his hand felt; liked his touch.

“Another Butterbeer?” she said.

“Same here,” said Harry.

“Firewhiskey for me and my friends,” bellowed Seamus, winking at the two of them, then turning to check out Parvati Patil as she walked past. Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin.

From a distance, Ginny saw Hermione and Ron get out of a booth and head towards them.

They all turned to the bar, as Rosmerta lined up their shots. Ginny didn't hesitate, she slammed hers down. She set the shot glass on the bar and swivelled back around, reaching blindly for Harry's hand. His fingers closed around hers, warm and comforting.

Hermione and Ron were now nowhere to be seen. “Think I'll pop into the little witches room,” said Ginny, leaning over to Harry. He squeezed her hand and let her go.

She got up and made her way to the back. She was stopped several times by friends and acquaintances, eager to learn about her 'glamorous' life in California. Thinking of the tiny apartment she rented, she laughed out loud.

Finally she made it to the ladies room. While she was in the stall, she heard a voice talking about her.

“Honestly, who does she think she is? She's back and all the guys are sniffing around her. Then she snags Harry and monopolises him. We hardly ever see him, he stays holed up in some mysterious home of his, would it kill her to let him mingle with everyone...”

The voice drifted away as they left the room. Ginny thought about who it could have been. The voice had been familiar, but she couldn't place it. Feeling hurt, she came out of her stall and was just finger combing up her hair, when Hermione came in. Ginny's heart sank.

“Ginny! It's so good to see you,” said Hermione, smiling.

“Hello, Hermione,” acknowledged Ginny.

“You should have let us know you were coming. Someone could have met you, where are you staying?” asked Hermione.

“I-”

“Honestly Ginny, all those years and hardly any contact. We ARE family, after all. Everyone has been so worried about you, although we heard of your success. Ron said...”

Ginny's heart pounded, not really caring what Ron had said. She didn't want to get into a family confrontation now, and certainly not here.

“-Quadpot! But I was really impressed with your book, Ginny. You know, you could have talked to any of us about depression. George especially had it tough, losing his twin. Not that you'd know, leaving as soon as you did. Honestly Ginny! What were you thinking? I think-”

Ginny didn't wait to find out. She just knew she had to get out of there.

“I have to go,” she said, interrupting Hermione's rant. She opened the door, and strode out the ladies room. Hermione watched her go.

 

HGHGHG

 

Harry had watched her enter the ladies room, and saw how she looked when she left it. He recognised desperation on her face. He strode toward her, wondering what had upset her so much. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two red haired males approach her.

Ginny saw them at the same time. George and Ron. Her face paled, and she looked around, as if trapped and looking for a way out.

She turned and saw him, sighing with obvious relief. Before he knew what was happening, she ran up to him, jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

“Harry, get me out of here,” she whispered into his ear, and an edge of panic in her voice.

“Yes, ma'am, he said, tightening his arms around her. Without looking back, he turned toward the door and out into the cool night. When he was a certain distance away, he Apparated them out of Hogsmeade.

 

HGHGHG

Ginny didn't know where they were, but it really didn't matter. They were lying back on a conjured blow up mattress, looking at the stars. A warming charm kept the chill away.

“I am a total failure,” announced Ginny.

Harry said nothing, sensing she needed to talk. He knew there were issues with her family. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he could have listened to her forever. Time alone with Ginny was something he hadn't dared hoped for.

They'd always been able to talk about everything – except his feelings for her. Harry cradled her to his side, his hands gentle. He felt her pain, and wanted to help.

“What happened? Tonight.” he asked.

She leaned against him. It felt nice. She felt safe, a feeling she always got with Harry.

“Did someone say something?” he asked.

Ginny shrugged. “I was having a good time, but I just feel like I'm living a lie. I get the feeling that people think I'm a huge success in America. Everyone is saying I'm doing so well, living it up. It's not like that, Harry.”

“What do you mean, Gin?” asked Harry.

“It's just, well, I come back, and I see my classmates and they're all married, and having babies, or making a difference at the Ministry. And I have...nothing,” said Ginny, miserably.

“There's no guy waiting for you to come back?” asked Harry. He had to know.

“Nope. Nothing. No-one. Not even a male cat,” smiled Ginny.

“You're being too hard on yourself. Marriage and babies doesn't guarantee happiness. Or even the greatest job in the world.”

Harry paused, trying to find the right words. He didn't want to stuff this up, so he tried to choose his words carefully. Before he could speak further, Ginny asked him a question.

“Were you ever happy, Harry? Back at Hogwarts? I always wanted to know. I thought a lot about you back then-”

“Gin-”

“What you felt, how I could help you. What you needed.”

“Ginny, don't-”

“When I wrote my book, there was this character, Daniel. I didn't know it as I was writing it, but when I read it back, I think I, well, I...”

Harry knew. When he read her book, he'd known she'd taken parts of him, and put it in her novel. It should have infuriated him, but it hadn't. It was Ginny, pure and simple.

“I couldn't get you out of my mind,” Ginny confessed, biting her lip and looking away.

Harry's heart lurched. In that moment, he decided that even if she was going to leave again, he was going to make the most of their time together now.

Before he could do or say any more, she jumped to her feet, and started pacing.

“Look at you, rescuing little Ginny Weasley yet again! Tell me, Harry, why didn't you bring a date to this thing tonight? Why didn't you ever get married and have little Potters. I always thought you'd marry young, and start on that family, especially after Sirius...” Her voice trailed off.

To stop her pacing, he grabbed her ankle. She looked down at him, almost falling over. Their eyes connected, and she saw the truth in them.

“No.”

“Yes,” he confirmed.

She stared at him in disbelief. He willed her to see what was in his heart, what had always been in his heart.

“Yes,” he whispered.

He ran his hand from her ankle up to her calf and back, while he waited for her reaction. He wondered what she would do. He felt her gaze on him, and suddenly, knew she wanted this just as much as he did. But she had to give him a sign. She didn't disappoint him.

She leaned down, her beautiful red hair fanning over them as she joined their lips in a sweet gentle caress. Harry's eyes closed, unable to believe this was happening. She put her hands on his shoulders as she brushed her lips against his again, and again.

He lowered her on the mattress, and moulded her body against his. Her arms came up to encircle his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She felt perfect, soft and smooth, still smelling of that wonderful scent that was hers; and in his Amortentia potion. He kissed the nape of her neck, her collarbone, her cheek and her forehead, before finally bringing his mouth down to hers.

“Harry,” she sighed, moving against him.

He held her still. He didn't want this to be over too soon. He moaned as she licked his neck and nibbled his ear. He had known it would be like this for them, none of the awkwardness of a first time. It was the feeling of rightness.

He ran his hands down her side, trying to hold on to his control. He didn't want her to be frightened of the depth of his need for her. He tried to pull back, to give her time to accept what she'd learned, about what had nearly happened, and what was still to come.

She wouldn't remain in England, but he would give her as much pleasure, as much of his love as she could while she let him.

Ginny's head was spinning. She wanted to touch him, to know him. Tentatively, she let her hands explore his body. She ached to take his clothes off, and feel him skin to skin. Slowly, her hands moved over his chest and down his abdomen.

Harry's breath caught. He badly needed release, but knew that if she gave him the slightest indication, he would stop.

He felt her touch him through his jeans. Although it was driving him to the edge, he let her feel his need for her. He wanted her to accept that he wanted her, needed her that way.

He'd had his share of women, none of whom he'd loved. Some he'd grown to care about, all of them he'd treated well. He never promised them anything, because not one of them had come close to his heart. It was too full of Ginny.

“I want you,” he whispered.

They now faced each other on their sides. His fingers touched her breast, encircling the hard nub. Unconsciously she leaned closer to him. Her body was so responsive, so eager beneath his touch. He ran his hand over her jean clad butt, wishing they were naked. He moved his hand up her leg, then raised it and placed it gently over his hip, bringing their lower bodies into contact.

She shuddered and closed her eyes. Harry guessed she wasn't as experienced as him, and he felt a responsibility to ensure her pleasure.

He heard a soft intake of her breath as she felt his lower body react to her closeness.

“Oh,” she breathed.

She grasped his shoulders, and rolled under him. Harry lay between her thighs. It was absolute heaven and hell. He thrust, and she thrust back. She moaned, deep in her throat. Harry was afraid he was going to come in his jeans. They needed to slow down, or get naked and do this properly.

“Ginny, will you come home with me?” he asked. This was it; no turning back.

Ginny looked at him. She felt no shame or regret. She'd known Harry for years, yearned for him for years; what just happened seemed so right.

Ginny shivered in anticipation. She thought of going to his home, to a warm, soft bed, perfect for what they could do in in it together.

He smiled, those bright green eyes lighting with a passion, an intensity he'd had to hide before. She'd never seen him look like that before, at her or anyone.

He kissed her, a fun, teasing kiss. She laughed, a sound that went straight to his heart. How he loved her laugh.

“Yes, Harry, I want to see your home,” she said to him.

He smiled again, a look of joy on his face. He kissed her hard. Getting to his feet, he held out his hand for her, to help her up. When she did, he banished the mattress, and drew her close.

“Side-along Apparition, okay. Trust me.”

“Always, Harry,” she replied, looking him directly in his eyes.

He kissed her hard again. Then Ginny felt herself being sucked away, so she clung to Harry.

When they stopped, she opened her eyes. She felt Harry's hands steadying her on arrival, but now she took a step away from him, looking around. The moonlight shone on his home, and she realised the photos didn't show how large it was. It still contained that homey feeling though, and Ginny couldn't wait to have a look around.

Something felt off, though. She tried to get her bearings. She looked around, puzzled at the familiarity of it. She looked at Harry, who was watching her anxiously.

“No-one told you, did they?” he asked.

She looked confused. Harry sighed, hoping it wasn't going to be a major issue. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. In the distance she could see some Quidditch goal posts. Again, they seemed familiar. Then it hit her.

Harry had built his new home on the ashes of the Burrow.


	3. Harry's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is at Harry's home.

“Harry?” Ginny whispered.

“There was nothing left of the Burrow. I know you know that. I really thought one of your brothers would build on it. Hell, they could all have built a house on it, and still had their own space. So when I heard they were thinking of selling, I-”

“Selling!” exclaimed Ginny, shocked.

“You didn't know?” asked Harry. Ginny shook her head.

“Well, I bought it. This was the second place I considered home, after Hogwarts. The summers I spent here with you and your family, well, they showed me what it was like. To be a family.”

Ginny's thoughts were running wild as they came closer to the house. Two shadowy canine forms ran up to Harry, tails wagging, whining for affection from their master.

Harry stopped to bend down and pat them. Ginny did, too.

“This here is Goldie, so named for her golden coat, and this here is Paddy,” he smiled, running his hands over the black haired dog.

“Paddy...as in Padfoot?” asked Ginny softly. Harry nodded, straightening.

They made their way up to the verandah, and up the three steps. Ginny remembered the cosy swing chair from the photo, vowing she would use that sometime. With a sense of anticipation, she went into Harry's home.

The door opened into a large open plan lounge/dining area. It had a huge fireplace that dominated one wall, and was the focal point of the room. Two couches faced each other, and two comfortable arm chairs faced the fire. An old tattered rug lay close by, obviously for the dogs. She saw a rug of beautiful colours resting on the back of a couch, and she gasped,

Harry followed her eyes and nodded. “Yep, it's one your Mum made for me.”

Ginny smiled. Her mum would like that.

She wandered into the country style kitchen. It was all timber and brick, with cream counter tops. Harry had a lot of appliances. Ginny loved it.

“I've been able to get electricity running here, so I have a combination of Muggle and magical items in the house. For work, I use a computer for research and some communication, but my house elf prefers to cook using the magical way, so I let him.

“You have a house elf? Does Hermione know?” laughed Ginny.

Harry laughed too. “This particular house elf is free, and works for a wage. I practically have to beg him to take time off, but he's good company when I need it. Dobby?”

POP. A house elf appeared in the lounge room. “Master Harry has returned from the reunion. Can Dobby get him anything?”

“No, Dobby, it's fine, thank you. I just wanted you to meet someone. Ginny, this is-”

“Dobby,” breathed Ginny.

Dobby turned around at the sound of Ginny's voice. “Miss Wheezy! Dobby hasn't been seeing you for so long. You look prettier than ever, if Dobby may say?” 

He snuck a look at Harry, who was looking at Ginny in a way Dobby had never seen on his master's face. Dobby's eyes saw it all, and was pleased. His master had been alone too long. Miss Wheezy was a nice lady. Yes, she'd make Harry Potter a good companion.

“Dobby, it's so good to see you. Somehow, I'm not the least surprised to find you working for Harry. Now I know he's been well looked after,” said Ginny, sinking down to Dobby's level to shake his hand.

Dobby beamed proudly. “Harry Potter is a great wizard. Dobby gets paid to look after him, but Dobby would do it for free. Harry Potter is a great master.”

“Thank you Dobby. We won't be needing you again tonight or tomorrow morning. I'll call you when I need you,” said Harry.

“Yes, Master Harry. Dobby hopes you'll be having a good night. Miss Wheezy, Dobby remembers your kindness while I was at Hogwarts that year. If Miss Wheezy ever needs Dobby, please call. Now goodnight to you both,” he said, and with another pop he was gone. Harry was sure he winked at Harry before he left.

“He's a sweet little house elf,” said Ginny, heading out the kitchen, and started down the hall. “May I?” she asked.

“Sure,” said Harry, wondering what she was thinking about his home. “Drink?” he asked.

Ginny thought about it. “Hot Chocolate?” she asked, and when Harry nodded, she wandered off.

There was a laundry, and a big bathroom. A study with his computer on it. Ginny could picture Harry working in here. He had some photos on the wall. Some were of his parents, Sirius and Remus, from before Harry was born. There were some photos of Harry from school; with Fleur, Cedric and Viktor, from the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry with the DA members; Harry with Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore. Harry with the Weasleys, the Christmas they had to spend at Grimmauld Place. A picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, one when it was Harry's first match, and one when she and Ron were on the team, his sixth, her fifth. And then there was a photo of her.

She was laying on the Hogwarts grounds by the Lake. It was a sunny day. She supposed she had been studying, judging by the books laying around her. She had sat up, crossed her legs and put a loose hair behind her ear. Her face had a dreamy look on it. She knew she had been day dreaming about Harry. The photo played over and over.

Ginny backed out and closed the door. She headed back to the kitchen, where Harry was waiting with their drinks. He had a plate of oatmeal cookies out, and Ginny grabbed one and took a bite. They talked about people at the reunion as they finished their drinks.

“Shall we go upstairs?” asked Harry, nervously. “To have a look around, I mean. Unless you, uh, never mind! Shall we?”

Ginny laughed, nervous herself, but she nodded and followed him up. “Does your home have a name, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “New Burrow? Nah, I haven't thought of anything clever enough that I like. Feel free to give me some suggestions, though. Those there are the guest bedrooms and this one is mine. Take your time,” he said.

Ginny nodded and walked through the bathroom. It was similar to the one downstairs, only bigger, and with a bath tub. She then went to the guest rooms. They were nicely done, just missing those little touches, a candle here, a vase of fresh flowers there. She thought the same in the next one, but it was the next one, closest to Harry's that sent her imagination into overdrive.

This would make a perfect nursery. A little window seat overlooked the gardens, and would see the sun setting at night From here, Ginny could see the tree house she had played in as a little girl. With a sense of direction, Ginny realised that this room was pretty close to where her bedroom in the Burrow had been. 

Ginny could picture a cot and a change table. A wardrobe and small table and chairs. She was sure, if she tried hard enough, she could almost visualise the baby, as well. Her heart thumping, she left the room, and went to Harry's master bedroom..

Double doors opened to a huge bedroom. A king-size bed and a huge fireplace dominated. Nothing was out of place, probably thanks to Dobby. A walk in robe and en suite bathroom completed the room. Double French doors led out to the verandah. Ginny realised that Harry was standing there, watching her.

“Do you want to sleep in another bedroom?” he asked her.

“No!”

“You're sure?”

There was a brief hesitation. “No.”

Harry sighed. “At least you're honest. Tell me what you want. Gin.”

“I just-it happened so fast and I-I don't mean to be a tease or anything but...”

Harry stepped forward, and put his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, it's okay. I'll just go and get one of the guest rooms ready for you.”

“No! I mean, well, um, what I'd really like is if we could, um...”

“You want us to sleep together, but not have sex,” stated Harry.

Ginny nodded, watching him warily. She needed his closeness, but she also needed to slow things down a bit. It had all been a bit much, and now finding out where Harry's home was, she needed time to re-group.

“It's fine, Gin,” he said, kissing her forehead.

He went into his wardrobe, emerging with a Gryffindor Seeker t-shirt. He handed it to her, and she disappeared into his bathroom en suite to change. 

When she emerged, Harry was already under the covers. A lamp was lit, lending its golden glow to the room.

She smiled at him, then slid into the bed and lay down on her back. He turned off the light. The silence in the room was deafening.

Ginny whispered into the dark. “I always wondered what it would be like.”

“What?” he asked.

“Sleeping with you.”

“Me, too.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh. Gin, you can move a little closer, it's a big bed. I promise you I won't try anything.”

“Hmmm,” said Ginny, sliding closer. She was getting warmer the closer she got to him. Finally, she cuddled up to him.

Within minutes she was asleep.

She awoke several hours later. The sun was streaming in through the french doors, leaving the room all aglow. Now she could notice the red and gold colour scheme in his bedroom. 'Always a Gryffindor', she thought affectionately.

She felt wide awake, and realised she'd had a good sleep, her first in a long time. They'd slept with her back to his front, with his arms wrapped around her. Her feet were entwined with his legs. Ginny turned slightly so she was on her back. She took the opportunity to study him.

All those years ago, she hadn't wanted to leave him. Her family were in shambles, Neville was at St Mungo's at a bedside vigil for his grandmother, while Harry lay down the hall, magically exhausted from the Final Battle. Ginny had truly felt lost. Now, in Harry's home, his bed, his arms, there was no place that felt so right to her.

Harry stirred, and pulled her closer. She could feel his hardness against her leg. A thrill ran through her. She nuzzled against his chest, moving up to kiss his neck, inhaling his scent. Leaned up to kiss his lips lightly. When she pulled away, she saw his emerald eyes alight with hunger and passion.

“Gin?” he said softly, pulling her back to him so he could kiss her softly.

She broke away. “That promise you made me last night. I want you to forget it.”

He rolled over on top of her, settled between her legs and kissed her gently. Their love making was passionate, as they each discovered what the other liked. They touched all over, unable to get enough of each other. The culmination was mind blowing, leaving them panting and fulfilled. Sated for now, they fell asleep again.

Harry woke a couple of hours later. He could sense that it was mid morning. He stretched, his body feeling alive for the first time in a long time.

Ginny mumbled and turned over to face him, still asleep. He took in her features. This petite woman, with so much fire and laughter in her, had captured his heart when he was a boy. No other woman could compare.

He'd seen her lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. 'Please Ginny, don't be dead', he had thought back then, not understanding why he felt such a need for her to be okay. He had saved her that day, and a connection had started. The next year they both went to Professor Lupin for special training in DADA, in case Voldemort was trying to use their minds. Dumbledore was pretty sure that Ginny wasn't a threat, but didn't want to take any chances. Together they had practised the Patronus charm, neither having much luck in the classroom.

Ginny had mentioned a stray black dog that she'd seen hanging around the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid knew nothing about it. Harry had seen Ginny wrap food up to take out to it, or leave it for it to find. Unknowingly then, she created a connection with her and Sirius Black.

The whole school had been warned about the dangerous escaped convict. Mr Weasley had pulled Harry aside and told him Sirius had been heard muttering Harry's name before escaping Azkaban. Ron had promised his dad he'd stick close to Harry, but as soon as they returned to Hogwarts, he'd drifted back to his other friends. 

Harry had been banned from Hogsmeade, but Ginny had commandeered help from Fred and George, who gave him the Marauders Map. The thrill of being there with his invisibility cloak over him had given way to the shocking news that Sirius was the one who betrayed his parents. Harry had returned to Hogwarts in an angry daze.

Ginny was the one who questioned it all. Where were the witnesses? Why would Sirius turn on his best friends and his godson? What happened to Pettigrew? Why didn't Sirius get a trial?

This made Harry more confused than ever. He decided to talk to Professor Lupin about it, as he had made mention he knew Harry's mum. If he couldn't help him, he'd ask Dumbledore.

Hermione had come to talk to him, about some homework. He'd been looking out the window when he'd seen the black dog chase after something. He realised it was chasing Scabbers, Ron's rat. It hadn't been seen for several days. Ron had accused Hermione's cat of eating it. Now, Harry saw Crookshanks the cat chasing the dog.

“Come on,” he called to her and Ron, who was following Hermione around a lot these days.

They followed, and before Harry knew it, Professor Lupin was a werewolf, Sirius Black was a good guy and Ron lay in the hospital wing. Hermione had then revealed she had a Time-Turner, and Harry got to go through it all again, only this time, with the help of a now freed Hippogriff named Buckbeat, and Harry was able to let Sirius get away from the Aurors that had been called, and were waiting to administer The Kiss.

Ginny had been visiting Ron when Harry and Hermione had returned, and Harry had no concerns telling her about her dog. Hermione and Ron were surprised by the closeness that was evident between Harry and Ginny. For awhile, they stuck close to Harry, almost pushing Ginny aside. But as the year drew to an end, and Harry returned to Privet Drive, things went back to the way they were before.

Harry didn't know how he got through the next two years. When his name had sparked out of the Tri-Wizard trophy, even some of his Gryffindor dorm mates had cast doubts, including Ron. Neville and Ginny stuck close, never doubting him, and trying to help him prepare for the tasks. Ginny's brother Charlie had told his little sister that dragons were the first task, having no knowledge of her friendship with one of the contestants. Neville had saved his butt with the Gillyweed in the second tournament. Harry had not been surprised to find it was Ginny he had to rescue down under the water. She truly was what he treasured most.

Sirius had been unable to attend any of the Tri-Wizard tasks, as he was travelling. Unknown to Harry then, he was tracking down Horcruxes, based on Dumbledore's research. He made it to the Third task, in time to see Harry return with Cedric Diggory's body. He and Ginny kept a vigil together as Harry was whisked off to the Infirmary.

Sirius was surprised at the determination of this firecracker of a girl who insisted on waiting with him. She berated him for ten minutes for not keeping in touch with Harry more often, reminding him that he was all that was left of Harry's family. (She didn't count the Dursley's) She threatened to Bat-Bogey hex him if he didn't pull his socks up and be there more for Harry. She reminded Sirius so much of Molly, so over protective. Then, when Madame Pomfrey had come out and told them Harry was going to be okay, the two of them had clung to each other in relief; Ginny sniffing back a few tears on his coat.

Sirius was determined to have his name cleared. He promised Harry that once that was done, Harry could come and live with him. No more Dursleys ever. However, Harry had to spend that summer with them. He and Dudley had been attacked by Dementors. Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts, whisked away to Grimmauld Place, undergone a full court session in the Wizenmagot, and reinstated at Hogwarts. He was an angry young man when he was at Grimmauld Place, and for the first time, hadn't wanted to return to Hogwarts.

Sirius had told him of things that were happening in the magical world. Voldemort was back, and gaining power. While they were at Grimmauld Place for the last week of the school holidays, Sirius and Harry trained, using defensive spells. It was a great way for him to use up some of that anger. Ginny took an interest too, and Sirius encouraged Harry to train more students when they all returned to Hogwarts.

With Umbridge taking control of Hogwarts, Harry had remembered Sirius's suggestion. He talked to Ginny about it, and she suggested talking to Hermione. Together, they had spread the word about meeting at the Hogs Head the next Hogsmeade weekend. Thus, Dumbledore's Army was created.

Ginny stirred, yet remained asleep. Harry eased out of her bed, letting her rest. He had no idea what she had planned for the weekend, apart from the dinner at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, then a barbecue on the Hogwarts grounds tomorrow. Then, witches and wizards would depart; go back to their normal lives. Was Ginny leaving straight away?

He looked at her as she slept. The woman he knew he had fallen in love with when he was only thirteen or fourteen, before he really even knew what real love was, was finally sleeping in his bed; was here in his home. She'd always had his heart. He wondered how he was going to ask her to stay.

Or even if he had the right to. 

He left her to sleep.

An owl hooting woke Ginny. It must have flown through the french doors which were now open. Ginny accepted the letter, and apologised for not having any treats. The owl hooted indignantly, and waited. Ginny opened the note. It was from her brother, Bill.

'Dear Gin, hope we are still on for lunch at twelve at Shell Cottage. It's just me, Fleur and the girls. See you then. Bill.'

“There's no reply,” said Ginny to the owl. It hooted and flew off. Ginny perused the note again.

She had finally reached out to her brothers, sending them all owls to say she was coming home. Bill had sent back this request to meet. She knew she'd see George and Ron at the reunion. Percy, well, she'd see how things went with the others first, and deal with Percy later.

She could smell the beginnings of breakfast being cooked, and her stomach growled. She decided to get up and have a shower, then go and find Harry. Thinking of him, her body hummed.

Harry had started to enter the bedroom when he realised the shower was running. He decided to give her privacy, although his body twitched at the thought of joining her.

“Breakfast in five minutes,” he called. He heard a squeal, and laughed. Everything was better with her here. He went back to the kitchen.

Ginny slid onto a breakfast stool, and watched him dish up bacon, eggs, tomatoes and toast. “Heaven,” she said, inhaling. 

Her stomach rumbled it's agreement, causing Ginny to blush. Harry mumbled something about a Weasley and their food. 

Ginny tucked in. She felt so good, the food tasted amazing; all was right in her world at this minute. She had stared at her reflection in the mirror just minutes before. Her skin was glowing, there was a look in her eyes she had never seen before. “It's Harry,” she told her reflection. “It's all due to Harry.”

“Half your luck, deary,” said the enchanted mirror.

“Mmm, so good,” drooled Ginny, as she ate her breakfast. 

Harry smiled as he watched her. She ate with gusto, she always had. She made love the same way.

Harry had spent a lot of the morning, even as he cooked breakfast, re-living their amazing morning. He had felt, as he entered her body, as if her were coming home. To her. Where he always wanted to be. He was too scared to ask her if it was the same for her.

He ached to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how he'd bear it if she didn't feel the same way. She was so easy to be with, so loving and giving. Everything he wasn't. He had tried to show her this morning with his body just what she meant to him. His heart constricted at the thought of actually saying the words he wanted to say. 

“What are your plans today?” he asked, watching her mop up her plate with her toast.

“I'm having lunch with Bill, Fleur and their two girls,” she mumbled, with a mouthful of food.

“Okay,” he said.

Ginny sat watching him as he got up to rinse his plate under the sink. She had felt him withdraw nearly as soon as she sat down. She wondered what she had done wrong. 

He turned back and took her plate. “Where are you staying?” he asked.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” she said. Harry nodded. Ginny felt miserable.

Was he regretting last night? Did he want her to leave, now that they'd slept together? Had it not been good for him? She tried to believe that last one wasn't true. For her, this morning had been incredible, beautiful. She knew she had made love with her body, heart and soul.

“So,” she said, too brightly. “I guess I should go.”

Harry said nothing, keeping his back to her.

Ginny's heart broke a little. If she had known that finally sleeping with Harry would destroy their friendship, she would have kept her feelings and thoughts to herself.

“So, can I use your floo,” she said, needing to get back to her room at the Leaky before she broke down.

“Yeah,” said Harry, gruffly. He couldn't face her, for he knew if he did, he would break down and beg her to stay.

“Okay then,” said Ginny, miserably. She left the kitchen and headed for the lounge. She was about to take a handful of floo powder, then hesitated. She looked up to find Harry watching her, a strange look in his eyes.

'Fuck it', she thought. “Harry, do you regret what happened this morning?” she asked.

The incredulous look in his eyes gave her the answer. “No!” he whispered urgently, drawing her to him. Held to his chest, she could feel his beating heart. It gave her comfort, to feel it's rhythmic beat.

Harry felt ashamed. Here he was, trying to find the words to tell her what was in his heart, and all the time his silence was hurting her. He never wanted to hurt her.

“I'm sorry,” he said, stroking his hand down her cheek. She turned her lips into his palm and kissed it.

“So, what time is this dinner thing tonight?” he asked.

“Six-thirty. But I think they want to get some photos before that. Tonight's the night that everyone is supposed to be there,” said Ginny.

“I'll come for you at six. Okay?”

Ginny nodded, unable to speak.

“What room?” he asked.

“Seven.”

“I'll be there,” he said.

She nodded again and walked back to the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it in, she stepped in and called out 'Leaky Cauldron'. 

Harry's burning eyes were the last thing she saw before she left.

HGHGHG

Harry called out for Dobby minutes after Ginny left. He asked him to take care of the breakfast dishes and please get his dress robes ready for tonight. The invitation had stated formal wizard dress. Harry had been to enough Ministry functions to know what that meant.

He placed a fire-call to Hogwarts, and with the relevant information, flooed to Diagon Alley. Checking his watch, he noted that Ginny would soon be leaving for Shell Cottage. He hoped it went well for her. He hated to think of the Weasleys being apart. Hadn't they learned from when Percy had left? They were such a strong, happy family. He wanted that for her again.

Following the directions he had been given, he found the small shop almost hidden away. He entered, and a bell tinkered. Immediately, a flowery fragrance engulfed him.

“Hello, may I help you, young man?” asked a female voice.

Harry turned to face her. “ Are you Enid Longbottom?” he asked.

Harry noticed her face turned wary. “Neville sent me,” he blurted out.

Her face softened at the mention of her great-nephew. “Yes. I am Enid Longbottom. You're Harry, Potter, correct? Neville fire-called me, told me you were coming. How may I help you?”

Harry gulped. “F-flowers please. Your very best.”

Enid smiled at his obvious discomfort. “For a special woman?”

Harry smiled, thinking of Ginny. “The only woman.”

Enid smiled broader. He was smitten. “Okay, then. What sort of flowers were you thinking?”

Harry looked around in bewilderment. “I have no idea. I'm way out of my depth here. If Neville wasn't at Hogwarts teaching a class, I would have dragged him down here with me,” he chuckled.

Enid nodded proudly. Her great-nephew Neville was a great source of pride in their small family. “He's a good boy, Neville. Now then, tell me about this amazing woman.”

Harry nodded. “She's just so-I don't know how else to say it, but she's just so colourful, so alive. She's like the colours of autumn. She's a bit of a fiery one, my Gin, and she always smells so damn good. Oh, excuse me, ma'am,” apologised Harry.

“No worries, dear. Now, roses? Too cliché?”

Harry nodded. So did Enid.

“I thought so. Come with me, my dear. I think I have just what you want.”

Harry followed her out the small shop front and out the back. He looked around in awe, as the back expanded to a huge greenhouse. There were rows and rows of flowers, seedlings and herbs.

“This is amazing,” said Harry.

“It's been my dream for years. Finally, with Neville's help, it came true. I supply several apothecaries, as well as St Mungo's and even Hogwarts, with various ingredients for their potions. But my passion is my flowers. Neville and I work closely on creating hybrids. Now, what do you think of these for your young lady?” she asked.

Harry smiled in agreement, as he saw the rows of colourful Gerberas. They were big and bold, strong and colourful.

“Perfect!” he said.

Enid smiled at his delight, and wondered about the witch who had his heart. She was a lucky witch, whoever she was. Neville hadn't mentioned any names. Enid didn't believe any nonsense printed in the papers.

They went back to the front of the shop to conclude their transaction. Enid arranged to have them delivered to Ginny's room at two o'clock. Harry was also eyeing off something in her display cabinet. He added that to his total, and, wishing her a very good day and thanking her for his help, he left her store.

Enid fire-called Neville, confirming that Harry had been in. Neville clued her in briefly, and thanked her for helping his best friends. For that is what Harry and Ginny were to him. And if he could find some small way to help them get together, where, in his opinion, they belonged, so much the better.

Neville was really looking forward to tonight.

As Enid prepared the beautiful bunch of magical Gerberas off, she sent a silent wish that things would work out well for Harry Potter and his special witch.


	4. Shell Cottage and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny visits two of her brothers before the reunion dinner.

Ginny left the Leaky Cauldron and headed into Diagon Alley. She found a small florist shop, and with delight, remembered it was the one Neville's great-aunt ran. She entered, hoping to find a nice bunch of flowers for Fleur.

Ten minutes later she left. She had a delightful bouquet of wild-flowers that reminded her of her mum's garden at the Burrow. She'd taken a moment to admire Enid's gerberas, for the colours were stunning. As she paid for her flowers for Fleur, something in the display case had caught her eye. She ordered one of them, to be sent to her room at the Leaky. Pleased with how her morning was going, she strolled out, thanking Mrs Longbottom for her help.

She Apparated to Shell Cottage, and took a moment to admire the sea. It was strong and powerful. Ginny loved the ocean, and wondered about the possibility of living near here, should she decide to move back to England. Turning to the familiar house, she saw Bill and his eldest daughter waiting outside for her.

As she headed to meet them, four year old Victoire broke away from her father and raced down to meet Ginny. Ginny was surprised, as they had never met. Yet Victoire didn't hesitate, as she flung herself into her aunt's arms and hugged her. Ginny hugged her back, grateful for this unconditional show of love.

They pulled away. Ginny looked up and saw that Bill had joined them, and was smiling broadly.

“My turn now?” he asked Victoire, who grinned at him and nodded. Ginny could see she was missing a tooth.

Bill hugged Ginny. She hugged him back, fiercely. He was the brother she had missed the most. The one who had been there for her always. The one who had actually listened to her after the Chamber of Secrets, not tip-toed around her, or made grand announcements of always going to be there for her. Bill knew Ginny, knew what she had needed. Still, that was in the past. She was older and stronger. Wasn't she?

“Welcome home, Ginny,” said Bill in her ear, as they continued to hug.

Ginny smiled.

HGHGHG

Fleur had put on a lovely light lunch of sandwiches and cakes. Ginny was grateful, as she knew tonight she was going to be eating a lot. She was currently cradling six month old Dominique in her arms, enjoying the feeling of the little body against hers.

Bill had brought her up to date on her brother's lives. Charlie was still in Romania, busier than ever. Percy had met a woman at the Ministry, and Bill expected them to get engaged soon. George and Angelina were married, and expecting a baby early in the new year, a sibling for two year old Freddie. Hermione and Ron were engaged and trying to fit in a wedding amongst Hermione's busy career at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Ron's at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Ginny was happy for her brothers, that they were all moving along happily with their careers and family. She felt a pang that she had missed it all, but knew it had been her choice. She hadn't encouraged any visits, and the brief letters she'd sent them, the best she could do at the time, now seemed ridiculous. They were her brothers, her flesh and blood. She knew, had she asked, any of them would have been there for her. They had grown up at the Burrow alongside her. Speaking of which...

“Come on, bebe, let's get you in your bed,” cooed Fleur, taking the sleepy baby from Ginny's arms. “Come Victoire, let your Papa talk with Auntie Ginny.”

Victoire pouted, but followed her mother into her sister's bedroom, where Fleur shut the door.

Ginny smiled as she watched them go. She turned back to find Bill's eyes on her. She swallowed.

“Bill, the Burrow...I was shocked.”

Bill nodded. “I'm sure you were. We didn't want to sell, but then, it didn't seem right, just one of us living there. Charlie was returning to Romania, Fleur and I are happy here, and George and Angie like where they are. We got an evaluation on it, just to see, mind you, and the next thing we knew, Harry made us an offer. It seemed like the right thing to do. He's a part of the family, without being family, if you know what I mean.”

Ginny nodded slowly.

“Your share of the sale is in a vault at Gringott's,” he said hurriedly.

“I'm not worried about that,” snapped Ginny, then regretted letting her temper get the better of her. “Sorry,” she said.

“We did send you a letter, asking what you thought of the idea, but we never heard back,” said Bill.

Ginny realised it must have been the time she was recovering from her Quadpot injury. She'd been hospitalised for three weeks, and when she'd returned home, to an empty house, she'd banished the piled up mail. It was just too much to deal with at the time.

“So. Last night. You left pretty quickly, Hermione said,” said Bill.

“What? Did you have a meeting about me this morning, or something? I had planned to talk to you all, but I didn't expect to get bombarded in the loo,” said Ginny.

Bill noted the vulnerability in her voice. “I'm sorry, you know what Hermione's like. George and Ron said they wanted to say hello, but you shot out of there with Harry. Hermione said you had words in the ladies.”

Ginny looked over at the sea. The waves were rolling in. She wondered, not for the first time today, what Harry was doing. She missed him, missed his bed. 

“How is Harry these days? No-one sees him much. Did you get a chance to talk, did he tell you what he's done with the Burrow?” asked Bill.

Ginny focused on Bill, not being in Harry's arms. “He's good. His home is amazing, it's so homey and -”

“Wait, he took you there? You've seen it?” asked Bill.

Ginny nodded.

“Gin, Harry hasn't taken anyone there, well, not that I know of. Is it-does it look like the Burrow at all?” he asked.

Ginny shook her head, smiling as she remembered his lovely home. “No, he's completely built something new. It's big, but it's homey. I'm surprised he didn't get you all to come and see it. I'm sure he's had Neville or someone there. Besides, you know he likes his privacy,” said Ginny, defensively.

Bill nodded. “I know. Gin, how long are you staying in England?”

“I'm not sure, I only planned to stay for four days, and leave on Tuesday,” said Ginny.

Bill nodded, but hoped he could convince her to stay for longer. He had hoped his sister would find what she was looking for, but at times today, she still seemed as lost as she was four years ago. His heart ached for her, wondering how he could help her.

They both turned to greet Fleur and Victoire, who had returned. Fleur had coffee and cake, and Victoire wanted to know all about America from her Auntie Ginny.

As another hour passed, Ginny got to her feet. “I really must go. I have a couple of things to do before I start to get ready for tonight. Thank you for lunch, it was fun,” said Ginny, hugging Victoire and Fleur.

Bill walked her out, and hugged her goodbye. “For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here, Gin. And if I let you down back then, I'm truly sorry.”

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. “Don't, Bill, I-”

“No, I mean it. I hate seeing you like this, Gin. If you need me for anything, if I can help you, you know all you have to do is ask. You're my baby sister, and I love you. Don't forget that,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Ginny was too choked up to answer, so she nodded and let him go. She walked a few steps away and Apparated back to Diagon Alley.

She walked down the Alley, memories flooding back as she saw Ollivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Scrivenshafts. She came to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and paused. Without giving it too much more thought, she went inside.

Being a Saturday, the place was packed. Kids were running everywhere, while frazzled parents chased after them. Ginny took in the shop, seeing the changes George had made since the last time she had been there. Sadly, she remembered that Fred was still alive then.

She wandered around, impressed with what she saw. She was looking away, when she bumped into someone.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry, do you need help?” said a female voice at the same time.

They both paused, looking at each other. “Ginny?” asked the other woman.

“Angelina?” asked Ginny.

Both women smiled, then hugged. “It's so good to see you,” they both said again.

Laughing, they broke apart. 

“Hey, Angie, have you seen-Ginny?” asked George, shocked.

“Yes, I've just seen Ginny, George. My husband, the genius,” said Angelina, nudging Ginny. She smiled tentatively at her brother.

“Gin. Merlin, it's so good to see you. Look at you, all grown up. You're gorgeous! Who would have thought it, you used to be a scrawny little thing,” teased George.

Ginny relaxed. This was what she was used to, this teasing. “Well, it was obvious that I got all the looks, the brains, and the Quidditch skills,” she smirked.

George threw his head back and laughed. “Merlin, I've missed you, Gin.”

“Really?” asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow. “Cos it looks to me like you've been busy while I've been away,” she said, eyeing Angelina's stomach.

“Yep, we've been getting busy all right,” smirked George, throwing an arm around Angelina. “Oof,” he said, as she elbowed him in his stomach.

“This one is going to be a girl,” said Angelina, proudly.

“Wow, looks like this generation is going to be all about girl power,” exclaimed Ginny. 

“Yeah, well, they've got their Auntie Gin to look up to, haven't they?” asked George, smiling as he rubbed Angelina's stomach.

“Now that you're home, we can ask you if we can use Ginevra as a middle name,” said Angelina.. 

She then asked Ginny. “You ARE home, aren't you?”

Ginny hesitated. “My plans are up in the air at the moment.”

An employee called out for help. Angelina turned to George and patted his arm. “I'll go. Ginny, I'll see you tonight. We're glad you're home.” 

With a hug, she left.

Ginny watched George watch her go. She was glad to see her brother so happy. Last time she had seen him, he wasn't in a good place. The loss of Fred had been hardest on him. Like losing a part of himself.

“Sorry if Ron and I freaked you out, last night. We just wanted to say hello.”

“It's okay. Maybe I over reacted. I, uh, I had heard something just before Hermione started on me, and it was just too much. Then seeing you guys, well...”

“I hope Harry looked after you last night?” he asked.

Ginny nodded, blushing slightly at how well Harry had looked after her.

“He's missed you, Ginny. You guys were so tight at Hogwarts, even Fred and I could see that. We wouldn't hand the Marauders Map over to just anyone, even for you.”

“I know,” said Ginny.

“Hey, George, we need you over here,” called someone. George turned to them and nodded. 

“Sorry. Gotta go. I'll see you tonight, yeah? Want us to drop over earlier and pick you up?”

“No, that's fine, thanks. Harry's coming for me,” said Ginny.

George looked at her. She still wore the slight blush from when he'd mentioned Harry earlier. 

“Okay sis, at least I know you're in good hands. We'll see you there. Save me a dance,” he called, walking away.

Ginny left the store with a smile on her face.

HGHGHG

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, and made his way up the stairs to room seven. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he heard Ginny call out.

Frowning he went in. “Gin, you really need to be a bit more security conscious. I could have been...”

Ginny had come into the bedroom from the bathroom She was fiddling with an earring. “Harry? Did you say something?”

Harry couldn't speak. She looked amazing. Her hair, her gorgeous red hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid. She wore a black halter dress, which brought out the paleness of her skin. Her legs were encased in sheer stockings and her black shoes snaked up her ankle.

“Can you do me up?” she asked, turning around.

He walked over to her, placing a small box on the table and trying to ignore the bed. He saw the bouquet of gerberas on her bedside table. He stood behind her, trying to remember when her shoulder blades became sexy. He longed to undo the tie at her neck, and strip the dress off her. He wanted to run his tongue all over her back.

“Harry?” she asked, trembling slightly.

He looked for the zip. It was near her ass, and went up to her lower back. She fidgeted nervously.  
He put his hands on her hips, and leaned his forehead against her bare back. With shaky hands, he pulled the zip up, and stepped away. But not before he pressed a kiss to the small of her back.

“Thanks,” she said, breathlessly.

She turned to face him, and Harry saw the sexual flush on her face. She had never worn much make-up, and tonight was no exception. Some mascara brought out her eyes, and a light dusting of powder on her cheeks made her glow. Harry dared not look at her lips.

“I have something for you,” he said, retrieving the box he had laid down earlier. He removed the lid and took out the flowers.

“It's a corsage, a wrist corsage,” he explained, slipping it on. He was glad he had gone for white orchards, as they stood out against her dress.

“With a Gryffindor ribbon,” murmured Ginny, approvingly. Harry nodded.

She kissed his cheek, breathing in his masculine scent. “Thank you. For this, and the beautiful bouquet. They certainly brightened up my room. You know, you weren't the only one to visit Neville's great aunt today,” she grinned.

She crossed to the little fridge in the room and opened it. “This is for you,” she said, opening a similar box and taking it out.

“Does this go on my wrist too?” he asked with a grin, touched that she'd thought of him today.

“No, it goes on your jacket. Here, let me,” she said, approaching him.

She had a single white orchard with a similar Gryffindor ribbon to the one he'd given her, only his was smaller. He held still as she got closer, and watched her as she concentrated on connecting it to his jacket.

“Should have just used a sticking charm,” she muttered, licking her lips. Harry followed her tongue, then realised she was watching him.

“Harry,” she whispered.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. To his delight, she kissed him back, matching him kiss for kiss.

A knock on the door drew them apart. “Photos in five minutes, Ginny,” called Hannah Abbott, the Proprietress of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met and held the promise that this would continue later. Ginny grabbed her cloak and put it on. Taking the hand that Harry held out for her, she left her room.

He threaded her arm through his, so proud to have her on his arm. Together they headed downstairs.


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the DA reunion dinner.

Harry and Ginny came downstairs to find that many people had already arrived. They were swept away as more and more people came to greet them. Ginny was talking to Cho and her Muggle fiance Derek, while Harry was talking with Susan Bones. Padma and Dean were checking people off on a list, while Lee Jordan was setting up to play music and emcee the event. Colin was standing around, greeting new arrivals, anxious to get the group photo done.

Ginny was keeping an eye out for her brothers, Ron and George, and for her best girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Luna was the only one she had let visit her in America. Sometimes, just talking with Luna made you look at a situation differently. Their childhood and schoolgirl friendship had been important to Ginny. In a house full of boys, a bit of girl time was needed every now and then.

Funny how she'd never thought of her sisters-in-law as 'big sisters'. True, she had never got to know Fleur that well, and knew she initially resented her for taking the one brother she depended on. However, when Bill had been attacked by Greyback, and Fleur had stayed by his side, she had earned Ginny's respect. She'd also grown to like her as they prepared for her and Bill's wedding. It had been a beautiful ceremony; it was a pity the Death Eaters invaded the reception.

That had been the last time she had seen Harry until the Final Battle. He and Sirius had Apparated away as soon as they could.

Ginny had known Angelina for longer than Fleur. She remembered Angie going to the Yule Ball with Fred, and she was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was a great chaser, and Ginny loved to watch her fly. After Fred's death she had come to see George. They grew closer and closer, and finally became a couple. Ginny was happy to see them talking with Lee and Alicia Spinnet.

Ginny guessed that it may seem natural that she would look to Hermione as a surrogate sister, but they were quite different in temperament, and Ginny was sure that they would clash if they spent too much time together. She admired Hermione's cleverness, and her ability to think quickly, and pull out the correct spell or fact when needed. And the way she handled her brother Ron.

It had been Tonks who Ginny had gravitated to as a 'big sister'. She'd loved Tonks' zany humour and clumsiness. Even more so when she knew she was a top Auror, typically a male dominated career choice. She never talked down to Ginny, and she was a welcome relief when staying at Grimmauld Place the Christmas her dad had been attacked. Harry had been so despondent, Ron was upset they had to leave Hogwarts and Hermione behind and the twins, as usual, were making plans for their shop. Her mum was constantly at St Mungo's, leaving Ginny somewhat alone in a dreary old house full of people.

Ginny made a mental note to see Remus and Tonks soon. Their son Teddy would now be four, she realised.

Someone grabbed her arm and she spun around. It was Michael Corner, her ex- boyfriend. They had become a couple in her fourth year, after dancing together at the Yule Ball. In fact, he was only a member of the DA because he had reluctantly gone with her to that meeting that day.

“Ginny, hey, it's so good to see you,” he said, giving her a hug.

“Hi Michael, how are you,” she said, hugging him back.

“Oh you know, busy. Say, I was wondering-”

“Attention. Attention everyone. We're now going to have the group photo so please be patient as we position everyone. We want to have the same positions as the original photos. These are the photos you get to keep. Dennis and I will be moving amongst you, taking other photos which you can buy from us. Okay. Let's have the back row. George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein, this way please,” directed Colin.

Ginny knew she had been in the front row, so settled back to see her fellow schoolmates and how they'd changed. Most of the DA had made it tonight, and it was fun to see everyone.

Ron, Terry Boot, Justin Fitch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith made up the next row.

The next row had Angelina, Alicia, Cho, Susan and Marietta. Seamus stood in the middle of the row, a big grin on his face He was quite happy to be surrounded by the ladies.

The front row had Padma and Parvati, Hermione, Harry in the centre, Ginny and Katie Bell. Dennis and Colin bookended the front row.

“Okay, on the count of three. One, two-”

“May we join you,” breathed a voice.

“Luna, Neville!” cried the group. 

“Hello, everyone,” said Luna, taking off her cloak.

Colin came over to help her and quickly dragged them to the group, where she and Ginny hugged, before Luna took her place next to Ginny. Neville headed for the second row, next to Zacharias.

“On the count of three, big smiles please. One, two, THREE!” SNAP SNAP

A couple of minutes later, to Colin's satisfaction, the photos were done. People began to relax and mingle again. Hannah disappeared into the kitchen.

House elves borrowed from Hogwarts began to bring food out. The delicious smells were beginning to make Ginny hungry. It had been a while since her light lunch at Shell Cottage. She felt Harry's hand on her back, and they headed to the buffet tables and joined the queues already there.

Harry had watched her talking to various people. He had kept to himself at Hogwarts; the DA meetings or Quidditch had been the only way he had met these people, especially the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors had mostly shared their lessons with Slytherin.

Yet Ginny freely conversed with everybody. She even made time to chat with the bartenders and house elves as they were serving her. 

Once she had got over her trauma of the Chamber and dealt with the baggage of that time, Ginny had truly blossomed. She had friends in all the houses, even a couple in Slytherin. Tonight she made an effort to greet the partners of her friends, and learn about their lives, post Hogwarts. Wherever she went, she left laughter behind her. People were drawn to her.

They piled their plates and were looking for a place to sit.

“Harry, Ginny, want to join us?” called Neville. He was sitting with Luna, Cho, Derek, Seamus, Angelina, George, Ron and Hermione.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ginny. She nodded and they made their way over to them. They sat down and started to eat.

They shared anecdotes of their time at Hogwarts. Neville seemed distracted. Ginny was trying to ignore Hermione's querying eyes, and wondered what Harry was thinking, and why he was so quiet. Harry rested his arm on the back of her chair, and could feel tension in her body, and wondered why.

He answered any queries politely, but didn't encourage small talk. He'd had too big a burden on his shoulders at Hogwarts, and hadn't wanted to get too close to anyone for fear they would be harmed. Of course, Ginny had refused to accept that, and he had let her in. Once in, unknown to her, she had taken over his senses. Yet, she had been the reason he had to win the war.

Hermione had tried to get close too, as had Ron. Ron more so because he felt he had to watch over Ginny after her first year, and also because Harry usually ended up staying with the Weasleys for part of the summer. His jealousy of Harry's wealth and position of importance in the wizarding world was, at times, too much for Ron. However, he wasn't going to let Hermione get too close to Harry, not without him there to keep an eye on things.

Hermione's natural curiosity and cleverness lead her to confront Harry and demand to know everything. All in the name of wanting to help, she assured him. Her forcefulness and self-confidence put Harry off at times, but then again, she had proved herself to be a true and loyal friend. However, Harry never let her or Ron in the whole way. Hermione had a habit of breaking things down, dissecting things, and Harry didn't want her to do that with his life.

Tonight, Harry was content to simply watch Ginny shine. More and more people came to talk to her, or gathered round as she talked about her life in California. While she talked of places she had gone and things she had done, Harry noticed at times she seemed edgy, jumpy. She talked so much, her food was getting cold. Finally, Seamus had enough.

“Oy, let the lady eat. You can catch up with her later,” he boomed. 

People laughed and moved away, good naturedly. Ginny shot Seamus a look of thanks, and resumed eating. Harry wished it had been him to ask them to leave her alone. Her hand under the table found his and squeezed.

She finished eating and fidgeted in her seat. Her back was aching slightly, from sitting in one spot for so long. It was her old Quadpot injury causing her grief. She touched Harry's arm and leaned closer to him.

“I need to get up and move. I'll be back soon,” she whispered to him. 

Pulling back she looked into his eyes. He nodded and watched her get up and wander over to Luna, who was dancing by herself on the dance floor. He noted the stiffness as she walked away.

Ginny ducked outside, needing some fresh air. So many people, with so many questions. She sighed.

“That's a big sigh. Getting a bit much, is it?” said Seamus.

Ginny looked up, and saw him leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette.

“No, it's just, I know they mean well, but, shit, I don't know.” Ginny felt tired all of a sudden.

“Well, that clears it up,” chuckled Seamus.

Why are you out here, besides that?” she asked, pointing in disgust at the cigarette.

Seamus shrugged. “I don't do so well with crowds these days. Like to be on my own. It's been great seeing everyone again, but, I don't know, seeing everyone settling down, married, kids...”

'We're not that old, there's plenty of time,” murmured Ginny, knowing what he meant, though.

“If Lavender had survived, we would have been married by now. Hell, we probably would have a baby as well, maybe another one on the way. I love kids, always wanted a lot. Now...” Again his voice trailed off in memories.

“Seamus, Lavender wouldn't want you to give up on those things. You're a great guy, and you're going to make a great dad one day. I know it,” said Ginny, comfortingly.

“I just miss her so damn much, Ginny. I'm so angry that she died. I'm so angry I never got to kill that son of a bitch werewolf. He took my future away from me, and I bloody well want it back.,” said Seamus, harshly.

“Ginny, Harry's looking for you,” interrupted Neville, from the dark doorway.

Ginny jumped, startled at the intrusion. Seamus put his hand up to cover his eyes. She looked from Neville to Seamus, and back to Neville. He looked at her, and indicated with his head she should go back inside.

Seamus grabbed her arm as she went past him. “Don't waste time, Gin. One day you wake up, and it's gone.”

“Let her go, Seamus,” said Neville, strongly.

Ginny looked into Seamus eyes, and he nodded at her. Feeling miserable for him, she headed back inside. 

She looked around for Harry. As she was about to make her way to look for him, Luna grabbed her and they spoke briefly.

Harry had been looking anxiously for her. He saw her come in from the back entrance, and slightly relaxed. But then he could tell she was upset. He wanted to go over to her, and take her back to his home, but even now he was having doubts. Luna and Ginny were still talking. Ginny seemed to be thinking about something, then nodded. Luna hugged her, and took her onto the dance floor.

She was dancing with Luna, swaying to the music. Lee was mixing it up, playing songs from the magical and Muggle world. He went on to the dance floor, heading for Ginny.

She saw him coming towards her, and her face lit up. She said something to Luna, who turned to dance with Neville. 

“Dance?” asked Harry, needing to feel her close.

“Love to,” said Ginny, needing his arms around her.

He tried not to hold her too closely, but he wanted to. The tension he sensed earlier was back.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Am now,” she said sliding her arms up and around his neck. She lay her head on his chest, and he gave in and held her as closely as he wanted to. It felt so right, and so good having her in his arms. For now, anyway. He knew, after hearing stories of her life in California, he had nothing to offer her to stay.

As they danced, he felt the tension leave her body. She felt his build up.

“When do you want to leave?” she asked.

“Whenever you're ready,” he replied.

“Soon then,” she said, tightening her hold on him.

They danced a couple more dances, smiling at Ron and Hermione, who danced past. People with children were starting to leave, while the singles were just getting warmed up. George and Angelina had left. Colin and Dennis were packing away their cameras. Cho and Derek were waving goodbye. Word was out that Susan and Justin had hooked up.

Once they decided to leave, it took them another half an hour to get away. Harry followed her upstairs. She opened the door, but Harry hesitated. Finally he went in.

He watched as Ginny removed her wrist corsage and lovingly put it in the fridge. She kicked off her shoes with a sigh, and wriggled to stretch her back.

Harry stayed near the door, watching her. The bed was so close. 

“Something to drink? I've got pumpkin juice and-”

“No. I think...I really should go,” said Harry, quietly.

He saw the hurt in her arms, then there was like an understanding. He didn't know which was worse. He just knew he couldn't keep getting closer and closer to her, then watch her walk away. And after hearing about her wonderful life in California, he couldn't ask her to stay.

Harry knew that no matter how much it hurt, he would do the right thing.

“I understand,” she said quietly.

“I don't want anyone thinking bad of you, when I leave in the morning. You never know who might be around,” he lied.

She squirmed again. “Okay,” she said quietly.

“What's wrong with your back?” he asked.

Ginny couldn't meet his eyes. “It's my injury. I sat too long in one position at dinner, and it tightens up.”

“Can I do anything to help you?” he asked.

She hesitated. “Can you cast a mild warming charm on it? Just enough to get me through the night. Please?”

“Of course.”

“I just need to get undressed and I'll get into bed. That way the charm should start to work straight away.”

Ginny undid her hair from the braid, and ran her fingers through it. She started to reach around to undo the zip, but Harry stepped closer and slowly undid the zip. He lifted up her hair, and undid the tie that kept the halter top on.

Ginny stepped aside, pulling the halter down and wriggled it down her hips. She stepped out of it, leaving her standing there in her knickers, garter and sheer stockings. 

Harry's mouth went dry, as he watched her peel the stockings down her legs. She kicked them aside too, and slid into bed.

“Ready,” she said, turning her back to him.

He sat on the bed, took out his wand and cast the charm. “Mmmm,” said Ginny, appreciatively.

He sat and watched her drift into sleep. Then he got up, and with deep regret, he left and Apparated home.

As soon as he left, Ginny opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. Wondered if she could find the strength to leave him yet again. Wondered what the real reason was for him not to stay. Wondered what he did for a job. She had heard something about assisting the Auror department, but didn't know what that meant. She would ask him when she saw him tomorrow, if he attended the barbecue at Hogwarts.

Ginny closed her eyes and drifted off in an uneasy sleep.

Harry Apparated straight into his bedroom. It was late, so he knew the dogs would be inside sleeping, and he didn't feel like an interrogation from Dobby. He removed his cloak, jacket, shirt and pants and placed them over a chair. He got into bed and tried to sleep.

He tossed and turned, wishing Ginny were here in bed with him. He could smell her fragrance on the pillow next to his. He imagined her as she was that morning, so warm, willing and loving. The noises she had made, and the way she had touched him had driven him crazy. Thoughts of what he still wanted to do with her, to her, caused a natural reaction. He willed it to go away.

He fell into a restless sleep.

He awoke early, before the dawn. He reached for her, then remembered how he'd left her last night. He grabbed her pillow and rolled over, smothering his face in it. Making a quick decision, before he changed his mind, he dressed and Apparated back to her room.

He took his clothes off, as he watched her sleep. She shifted in the bed, the sheet dipping lower to reveal one of her perfect breasts. He felt his body respond, so quickly and strongly. He loved her so much it hurt. The pain came from deep in his gut. And he knew that no other woman would ever mean as much to him.

He got under the covers and reached for her, his fingers running up her thighs to the edge of her knickers. He slowly dragged them down, following their path with his kisses. She stirred, sure she was having an erotic dream.

He nudged her thighs apart, and kissed her there, waking her up. She ran her fingers through his hair and let him have his way with her, bringing her to climax. He slid up and held her tightly.

He lay above her, and she welcomed him into her, sighing at the feeling of being so completely filled. He moved inside her, thrusting strongly. She responded back, holding onto his shoulders, sensing his desperation. She held him closer, never wanting to let him go.

He rolled over so she was on top of him. He cupped the back of her neck, and pulled her down so he could kiss her. He then slid away from her and turned her over, positioned himself to enter her from behind, holding her hips and thrusting stronger than ever.

They finished face to face, Harry leaning over her, her face cupped in his hands and his weight resting on his elbows. She wrapped her legs around him, not able to get close enough. He was concentrated only on her pleasure. Not until she had come would he allow his body it's own release.

They stayed connected as they regained their breath. Harry kept her pinned to the bed. Gradually, as his arousal diminished, he slid out of her, kissing her the entire time.

Ginny felt so full of emotion. She wanted to hold him close and never let him go. She closed her eyes; it was all too much.

She felt Harry get out of bed, and heard him move around the room as he got dressed. She sensed him watching her, but kept her eyes closed. 

He walked to the door, hesitated, then stepped out and shut it.

Ginny lay there, and felt as if she had one more thought about her and Harry's relationship, it might just send her over the edge. She pictured him returning to his home, greeting his dogs, cooking his breakfast in his kitchen, then sitting at his desk as he ate it. Alone. 

She burst into tears. Cried until she was spent. Then she curled into a tiny ball into the lonely bed that still smelt like him, and finally she slept.

When she woke, she wasted no time. Ginny gathered her clothes and toiletries into her bag and shrunk it. Grabbing her bouquet of flowers, and the wrist corsage, she checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and Apparated to Luna's, where she was going to stay for the rest of the week.

Ginny hoped that would give her enough time to decide what she was going to do about Harry.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny leaves the Leaky Cauldron to stay with a friend. She pays a visit to another special friend.

Harry had left Ginny, returned home and showered. He let the dogs out for a run, and gone for a quick fly around the Quidditch pitch. He tried not to think of Ginny.

He returned to the kitchen, where Dobby had prepared breakfast. He checked his messages, and made a couple of fire-calls. Still tried not to think about Ginny. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He went and sat on the swing chair on his verandah. His dog Paddy came over and rested his head on his knee. Harry ran his hands over the dog's floppy ears.

“You see, I want her to stay, but I can't ask her. She has to want it. I can't make the decision for her. I don't want her to regret it, or me.”

Paddy nudged his hand, giving it a gentle lick.

“I've loved her for so long...I didn't even realise how much till I saw her again the other night. All the thoughts and feelings I had for her, they all came back. Having that time alone with her, it's been a gift. I thought it would be enough, that I could let her go. But I'm find that I want more,” sighed Harry.

He looked out over his backyard. His property. Thought of the long, cold winter that was upon him, and how much more lonely this one would be. Now he had loved Ginny, he would know what he was missing, and he would have to live with it every single day.

“I should be able to be like the hero in the movies, the hero every one thinks I am. You know, go up and sweep her off her feet. Except I think she'd kick my ass if I did that,” said Harry, with a chuckle.

Paddy whined.

“No good?”

Paddy licked his hand again.

“I could fire-call her and we could go to the barbecue together?”

Paddy's tail thumped on the floor.

“You like that idea?”

Paddy's tail thumped harder.

“Me too,” said Harry, patting his dog on the head as he headed for the fireplace.

HGHGHG

Ginny Apparated to Luna's house in Ottery St Catchpole. She was surprised to find Cho there already. Luna explained Cho's Muggle fiance Derek was working, so she and Cho had made plans to go to the barbecue together.

Luna showed Ginny to the room she would be staying in, and Ginny got her bags out and cancelled the shrinking charm. She left them there and wandered to the window. If she concentrated hard enough, she could make out the Quidditch hoops from the Burrow in the distance. No, not the Burrow. Harry's home now.

Luna came up behind Ginny, and laid her head on she shoulder. “I'm glad you're here, Ginny,” she said.

“Thank you for letting me stay, Luna,” said Ginny, leaning her head against Luna's. It was comforting. 

“You're welcome, but when I said here, I really meant England. Home. I've missed you,” said Luna.

“I've missed you, too.”

“Come on, let's go downstairs. I've made some tea, and Cho is just pulling some scones out of the oven,” said Luna, tugging Ginny's hand, and pulling her along.

Ginny smiled and let Luna lead her downstairs. The smell of scones enveloped her as she got closer to the kitchen.

“Smells good, Cho,” smiled Ginny.

“Thanks Ginny. I like cooking. Wasn't the food last night delicious? Hannah did a really good job,” said Cho.

Luna and Ginny agreed. They discussed several of their DA classmates. Cho laughed as she said she sprung Justin and Susan getting hot and heavy in the kitchen, when Hannah kicked them out.

“I think Neville thought it was Hannah in there with Justin,” said Luna, sipping at her herbal tea.

“Neville? What's he got to do with it? Didn't he come with you?” asked Ginny, slathering a scone with butter and jam.

Luna nodded. “Just as friends. He's had a thing for Hannah for ages, but he's too shy to ask her out. Plus he thinks his job at Hogwarts doesn't leave enough time for a relationship. Hannah does work a lot of hours at the Leaky Cauldron, you know,” said Luna.

“Mmm, it's quite a distance, but you don't have to live on-site at Hogwarts all the time, do you?” asked Ginny.

Cho shrugged. “I'm not sure. You know, I don't think I've ever seen Neville with a girlfriend.”

“He's been too focused on his career, although he never thought he'd end up as a professor at Hogwarts,” admitted Luna.

“I think Neville is the kind of guy that once he falls for someone, that's going to be it. She'll be the one. He's not a player. She'll be a lucky girl, whoever ends up with him,” said Cho.

“Yes,” agreed Luna. “I think he'll be a good lover, don't you?”

Cho spat out her tea, while Ginny coughed on a mouthful of scone. “Merlin, Luna, a bit of warning, please,” laughed Ginny.

“What? You don't think he'll make a good lover? He's certainly grown into his looks, hasn't he?”

“I've never really thought about it,” said Ginny.

Luna gave her a look. “Well, of course not, you've got Harry,” she said.

Ginny opened her mouth to deny it, but then shut it. She didn't really know how to explain her and Harry's relationship with anyone, so she decided to keep quiet.

“I can't wait to meet a man who looks at me like Harry looks at you,” said Luna, dreamily. “I imagine it's very intense, when you make love. I've never made love,” she said.

Cho and Ginny exchanged a shocked look. “Luna, are you a virgin?” asked Ginny, softly.

“Merlin, no! I've had sex, lots of times. I just want to know what it's like to make love, with the one you're meant to be with,” said Luna.

“What if you don't meet him, the one you're supposed to be with?” asked Ginny.

“Oh, he's out there. In Greek mythology it's said that all mortals used to have four legs and two heads. Then the gods sent down thunderbolts, splitting the mortals in two. So now they had two legs and one head. But it left them with a desperate yearning to be reunited, because they each shared the same soul. And all people spend the rest of their lives searching for the rest of their soul. So, that's how I know he's out there,” said Luna, confidently.

“Well, Derek's my soul mate,” said Cho, giggling.

“Lucky you,” murmured Ginny, getting up to stretch her back. She wandered over to the window, and again looked in the direction of Harry's home.

She missed the exchange of knowing looks between Cho and Luna.

“I'm going to do the dishes,” said Cho.” What time shall we leave for the barbecue?”

“About an hour,” suggested Luna. 

She went up to Ginny and stood next to her. “It's been four years since the war ended. I can't even begin to imagine what you think you have done that is so bad that Harry wouldn't forgive you. You're both my friends, and I hate that you're both so unhappy, so alone. Can't you talk to him about this?” asked Luna.

Ginny shrugged.

“How can I ask Harry to forgive me, when I can't forgive myself?” she half whispered to Luna.

Luna put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. “You and Harry belong together.”

Ginny wished she could believe her.

HGHGHGHG

Hannah answered his call. She just happened to be in Ginny's room when he called.

“Hi Harry. Have a good time last night?” she asked, brightly.

“Yeah, it was great. So, is Ginny around?” he asked.

“Oh, I thought she would have told you. She left. Checked out this morning,” said Hannah.

Harry felt like his heart had stopped. She was gone. She hadn't said goodbye. Maybe she thought she was being kinder this way, a quick, clean break. Maybe she was angry with him after he left her this morning. He realised they had made love without speaking a word to each other, letting their hands and mouth to do their talking.

“- Harry, did you hear me? Are you all right?” asked Hannah.

“Sorry, Hannah, I drifted off for a bit. What was you saying?” he asked.

“I said you'll see her at the barbecue later. She told me she was going. She'll probably arrive with Luna, seeing as how she's staying with her,” said Hannah.

Harry's heart resumed beating. She was still here. Close. At Luna's. He still had today with her, before she left again.

“Thanks, Hannah,” he said.

“I'll see you at the barbecue, won't I?” asked Hannah.

“Yeah, I'll be there,” said Harry.

It was Ginny's second to last day. He would be there.

HHGHGHGHG

Harry fire-called Ginny at Luna's house. He hadn't ever been to the Lovegood's house, but he knew that it was the closest house to his. The thought of Ginny being so close made him feel better, but he wished she was with him.

Luna answered the fire-call. “Hello, Harry. How are you?”

“Hi, Luna. I'm good, and you? May I speak with Ginny, please?” asked Harry, peering behind Luna. He could hear someone moving around behind her.

“Oh, she's not here. Are you going to the barbecue?” asked Luna.

“Uh, yeah. What do you mean, she's not there? Hannah told me she was staying with you,” said Harry, anxiously.

“Oh, she is. She went outside and picked some flowers, then said she had someone she had to see. She told me she'd meet me at the barbecue,” said Luna.

“Oh. All right then. I guess I'll see her there, then,” said Harry. “Will you tell her I called?”

“Sure, Harry,” said Luna.

As Harry turned to end the call, Luna called him back.

“You know, she's staying for the rest of the week,” said Luna.

“What?” asked Harry, not daring to believe it.

“Uh-huh. But you know what?”

“What?” asked Harry.

“I reckon between all of us, we can convince her to come home. I know her brothers want her home. Neville, Seamus and I want her home. So if there's anything you can think of that will help us convince her, well...” Luna's voice trailed off, but Harry swore she gave him a wink.

“I'll, uh, let you know,” mumbled Harry.

“Oh, there's no need for that. I trust you to do the right thing by Ginny. I know you'd never do anything to hurt her,” said Luna, confidently.

“Thanks Luna,” said Harry, grateful for her simple kindness. “You're the best. See you later.”

Luna sighed. Harry sounded happy, and she really hoped that he and Ginny would work things out.  
Ginny was her best friend., and Harry had always been nice to her at Hogwarts.

“They're so lucky to have found each other so early in their life,” sighed Luna, returning to Cho in the kitchen.

“Who?” asked Cho.

“Harry and Ginny. I just hope they can help each other deal with whatever burdens they're carrying. Then they can start to heal, and move forward. Together.”

Cho giggled. “Yeah, sexual healing! Honestly, can't you just feel the sexual tension in the air when they're around. Harry looks like he wants to drag her away and make made passionate love to her. Can you imagine what it would be like for them, between the sheets?”

Luna nodded. “Soul mate loving. The best kind,” she said, smiling.

 

HGHGHG

 

Ginny wandered through the pretty town of Godric's Hollow, and entered the cemetery. She wandered around, looking at the head stones. Finally she found the ones she wanted. She lay flowers on the two graves marked 'Potter', but it was the one next to theirs that she was there for.  
She lay the bouquet of dog flowers on it, and knelt down in front of it.

“Hey Sirius. I'm here. Finally. I know I missed your funeral, but I – oh, who am I kidding. Why lie? I couldn't come, okay? I was really pissed off with you. You weren't supposed to die, you know?”

Trying to keep the tears away, Ginny turned to look at a person laying flowers on another grave, several rows away. She took a deep breath, then turned back to Sirius's.

“When I left, I knew that you'd be there for Harry. And he for you. You needed each other. When I heard you'd been killed, Merlin, this is going to sound stupid, but I was so mad at you.

A wind blew, and Ginny shivered, then cast a warming charm on herself. “I wanted to come back then, I really did. For Harry and Remus. But I knew if I came back then, I'd never leave. And I wasn't ready to stay. Emotionally, I mean.”

Ginny sighed. “I want to thank you, Sirius. You understood me better than I understood myself at times. The talks we had at Grimmauld Place that summer, well, they meant a lot to me. Just by listening, you helped me.”

Ginny stood up, hugging her arms around her middle. “You were a good man, Sirius Black, and life dealt you a shitty hand. Both you and Harry deserved better. But, more than anything, I'm glad you had your time together. I love you, Sirius, and I'm proud to call you my friend.”

Tears were falling now, as she prepared to leave. The barbecue had started, and she was going to be fashionably late.

“Goodbye Sirius. I'm sure you and Mr Potter are up there together, pranking the angels, while Mrs Potter is watching and laughing. Say hi to Fred for me.”

She turned to leave, but hesitated and turned back. “You know, the real reason you and I got on so well is because we both loved Harry. I just want you to know that he's got a really nice home now and he's even got a black dog named Paddy. I want him to be happy just as much as you did. If anyone deserves it, it's Harry. I think we can both agree on that.”

“Goodbye, Sirius.”


	7. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the reunion.

An area of the Hogwarts grounds had been set aside for the DA reunion. A marquee had been erected, and warming charms meant they could take their jackets and scarves off, and not feel the cold. Winter was well on the way, keeping the younger Hogwarts students indoors, while the older ones enjoyed a Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry sat at a table with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Padma. It was where he could see anyone arriving. Luna and Cho had strolled in about ten minutes ago, with no sign of Ginny. He wished he had been able to collect her from Luna's house.

Ron and Dean got called away to help cook the barbecue. George placed Angelina down in Ron's vacated chair, then took his son Freddie over to play with some other children. Today was just casual, a last chance to get together before people returned to their everyday lives. Some had only managed to come to last night's dinner.

Hannah and Parvati were in charge of the food today, with more help from the Hogwarts elves. Susan and Justin turned up together, amid catcalls about how and where they spent the night. Ernie and Terry were watching Dean and Ron, and when George wandered over, they began a debate about Muggle football versus Quidditch. It was all very relaxed.

Hermione was going on about something in the Auror office. Harry supposed he should be listening, but he had just spotted Ginny. She stopped and spoke with Dennis, then Katie Bell. She was looking around, 'for him?' he wondered.

“Hey, Ginny's here,” called Seamus.

She made her way over to the barbecue. Ron pointed out the table they were sitting at. She stayed to talk to the guys around the barbecue, making a comment to which they all laughed. George picked up Freddie, and introduced him to his aunt. Ginny was talking to him for awhile, making him laugh at her as he answered her questions. A few minutes later, he leaned over and went into Ginny's arms. She kissed his cheek and was content to hold him for awhile as she continued to talk with the guys, including Freddie in their conversation.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She unconsciously began to sway as she held Freddie, then she'd whisper something in his ear to make him laugh. He knew she'd make a good mother, be loving and kind to their children. He almost laughed out loud as he realised what he had just thought. Their children. He almost snorted in derision at himself.

Then she was there, at the table. She deposited Freddie on Angelina's lap, and grabbed a seat, which just happened to be next to his. She greeted everyone, but made a point to lean over and speak to him.

“Hi,” she said, smiling happily.

“Hi,” he replied, smiling back at her.

They turned back to the others, Ginny blushing when she realised they were all staring at her and Harry.

“So Ginny, still leaving tomorrow?” asked Hermione.

“No, actually I'm staying for the rest of the week,” said Ginny.

“Oh, really?” said Hermione, glancing between Harry and Ginny.

“I'm staying at Luna's,” said Ginny, quickly. “I hope I can come over to yours and Ron's flat before I go, though.”

“Of course, you're always welcome. Only not Monday or Tuesday, I'll be working late those nights. Oh, and Wednesday I have a meeting with Kingsley, that usually runs really late. You'd better check with Ron too. He usually works late when it's a big weekend of Quidditch. This week its the Holyhead Harpies versus Chudley Cannons, and you know what Ron's like with his Cannons,” said Hermione, with a shake of her head.

“Did someone mention the Cannons?” asked Ron, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders. “Lunch is ready, by the way.”

They stood up and moved along the various tables. Hannah and Parvati were directing people to the meats and the side dishes.

“Save some room for dessert,” called out Hannah.

Everyone groaned. “I'm going to put on so much weight from this weekend,” groaned Cho.

“I say it's a day to forget the diets and dig in,” declared Neville, who had just arrived to a round of greetings.

Everyone at their table laughed as Ron returned with three loaded plates and Ginny sat down with two.

“It's the Weasley appetite,” they both said as they tucked in.

With Ron opposite him, and Ginny next to him, Harry felt surrounded by food. Yet he had never felt less like eating. How was he supposed to stop thinking about her for another week? Or keep his hands off her?

He watched her, content to sit quietly beside her. He noticed that she easily deflected questions about herself and her life today, and actually brought people out of themselves, as they ended up telling her about their life. He wondered if that's why she was such a good author.

He watched as she fooled around with Freddie again, and realised the two times they had made love, they hadn't used any protection. Was it wishful thinking, that they may have made a baby?

Dessert was served, along with tea and coffee. It was now heading towards late afternoon, yet no-one wanted to leave. Soon, real life would return, and this reunion would just be a happy memory.

Children began to get fussy, and parents began gather their things together to leave. The house elves were doing a brilliant job of removing all the food and plates.

Harry and Ron went to help pack away some chairs and tables, and help with the barbecue. Ginny smiled at Marietta and Cho as they left. She waved goodbye to Ernie and Justin, then wandered down to the edge of the lake.

She was glad the reunion was over. Now she had the chance to speak with her brothers, especially Ron and Percy. And she really wanted a chance to see what could happen between her and Harry. She sensed he wanted to be with her, yet something was holding him back. She wanted, no, needed to know. Once and for all.

She closed her eyes. She was so full from all the food, she felt she needed to go and have a nice snooze in front of a cosy fire. 'Like the one at Harry's', she thought.

“Well, well, you're looking pretty pleased with yourself. Had all the guys hanging off your every word again today, did you?”

Ginny stiffened. She knew that voice, it was the same one she had heard at the Three Broomsticks the other night, when she was in the loo.

“Well? Got nothing to say to me, bitch?”

Ginny turned around. “Hello, Romilda.”

Romilda flushed, although whether from the sarcasm in Ginny's voice, or from the drinking she had apparently done earlier, Ginny knew not.

Time had not been kind to Romilda Vane. Her face was puffy and there were dark circles under her eyes. Non stop drinking and smoking hadn't helped. She looked ten years older than she was. The perpetual scowl and down-turned mouth didn't help her demeanour. She had been mean to Ginny and other girls in Hogwarts, and the mean girl had turned into a vindictive woman.

“Don't use that tone with me. You think you're so hot in your fancy mansion in California. I bet you're rolling in money, too. Now you think you can honour us with your presence, like you're doing us a favour, or something,” snarled Romilda.

“I don't know where you got the idea I have a fancy mansion in California from. What are you doing here anyway? You weren't even in the DA, you thought it was ridiculous when I told you about it,” said Ginny, trying to look for Ron or Harry for help. Padma and Hannah were nearby, and they came to help her.

“Yes, well, you didn't tell me Harry was involved in it, did you? You told me it was all Granger’s idea. Always wanted to keep Harry for yourself; never gave any of us a chance with him,” snapped back Romilda.

“Romilda, please-” said Hannah, while Padma stood next to her, nervously twisting her napkin in her hand. Luna wandered over.

“Shut it,” said Romilda, sparing Hannah a glance. She turned back to Ginny. “Well, aren't you going to say anything?”

“No.” Ginny wasn't going to rise to Romilda's anger. She didn't want Padma or Hannah upset by Romilda, for they had obviously put a lot of effort into this weekend. She didn't want it to end this way.

“Romilda, I can see that the wrackspurts are all around you and -”

“Give it a rest, Loony,” spat Romilda.

“Come on Romilda, you don't have an issue with them, you have issues with me. Always have, even back in school. I don't know why. But I don't want to fight with you, and ruin this weekend,” said Ginny, calmly.

“Well, that's just too bad. I've wanted to have it out with you for a long time, Weasley,” said Romilda.

“Why don't you just go on home. Do the right thing, and we'll forget this ever happened. You don't need to do this, Romilda,” insisted Ginny.

“Well, listen to Miss Holier-than-thou! You're so wrong, Weasley. I've wanted to do this for a really long time,” said Romilda, her eyes all crazy with hate.

With that, she ran towards Ginny.

Harry, who had stopped to chat with Neville, was just coming around the corner when he saw Romilda charge at Ginny. He and Neville both started running, knowing they weren't going to be in time to stop the collision. Harry cursed the anti-Apparition rules at Hogwarts.

Seamus was coming from the opposite direction, but he was running towards Ginny too. Harry knew he had a better chance of reaching Ginny before him, and hoped he could help her. He realised Ginny hadn't pulled her wand out, and worried even more.

He needn't have. As Romilda launched herself at a much smaller Ginny, she stepped aside, and with a well-aimed chop and kick, she flipped her over her shoulder, and Romilda went straight into the icy waters of the lake.

Romilda surfaced, spluttering and swearing. She started screaming as the iciness took over her body. She paddled furiously to the edge, where Justin and Ernie reached down to pull her out. Hannah transfigured a table cloth into a towel for her to dry herself off.

Harry reached Ginny, and pulled her into his arms. “Gin”, he breathed, kissing her forehead. He could feel her shaking, and she buried her head against his chest.

Harry saw Romilda arguing with Susan and Hannah, while shooting Ginny dirty looks. Even Harry could feel the hatred in her eyes. He held Ginny tighter, rubbing his hands over her back.

Susan broke away and came over to them. “Harry, I'm going to take her in. She said she'd come quietly if you bring her. Besides, you know your way around the Auror office, all the protocol and that.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I'm not leaving Ginny, and I'm not going to give that psycho bitch what she wants,” he said angrily.

He tightened his hold on her again.

“Please Harry. I just want you to bring her in, then you can return. Please,” said Susan, while Hannah and Padma looked at him, pleadingly. 

Harry pulled back to look at Ginny. She pulled her head off his chest and looked at him. “Go. She needs help. Take her away, please. Then come back to me.”

Harry hugged her. “I'll be back as soon as I can, love,” he said. 

Ginny nodded. Neville put an arm around her. “She'll be fine, Harry.”

Neville and Harry shared a look, then Harry nodded. He went with Susan, who cast a spell on Romilda. Standing on either side of her, Susan and Harry headed up to the castle to use a fireplace to floo from.

George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione came up to her. “Bloody hell, that woman's mental,” said Ron, disgustedly.

“Are you all right, Ginny?” asked George. Ginny nodded.

“That was so cool. You're like a Muggle Ninja, or somethin'. Say, can you teach me that?” asked Freddie, quite impressed with his new auntie.

Ginny chuckled. “Thanks Freddie,” she said patting his head. Leave it to a kid to break the tension.

“You know, I have your dad and uncles to thank,” she said.

Freddie looked at his dad. “Huh?”

George grinned at his son. “Yep, taught her everything she knows,”he said, winking at Ginny.

“Will you teach me, Dad? Just like Auntie Ginny. Chop, kick, flip. Hoo, hah, yee haw,” he said, practising his moves with his hands and legs.

“Come on champ, it's time to go. Unless you want me to hang around?” asked George.

“No, it's fine. Neville and Seamus are here if I need them. And Harry will be back soon,” said Ginny. She hugged him and Angelina goodbye, smiling at Freddie who was still practising his ninja moves.

Ron came up to her, too. “You okay?” he asked, worriedly.

“Sure,” she said. He didn't look convinced, but hugged her. “Can we catch up before you leave?”

Ginny nodded. “Monday or Tuesday?” she asked.

Ron smiled. “Come to our flat. I'll cook tea for us.”

Ginny smiled. “That will be nice, “ she said softly.

She hugged Hermione goodbye, and wandered away from the lake, deep in thought. Maybe she should leave earlier? Harry hadn't said anything about her staying longer. Did he not care?

She hadn't noticed where she was wandering. It was only as she came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest that she stopped, surprised at how far she'd come.

Memories came flooding back. The night of the battle. The girl she was tending to, when she felt a presence behind her. Seeing a familiar figure enter the forest. Following him. Seeing him-

Ginny put a hand over her mouth to stifle her cry. She didn't realise she was shaking again. She closed her eyes, ashamed of her weakness.

“Ginny?”

She jumped slightly, then found herself being held from behind by Neville. “What the hell? Is it the thing with Romilda? You're shaking so much,” he said, deeply concerned.

“I saw him, Neville. He didn't think I knew it was him, but I did. I followed him and I saw it. I saw it happen,” said Ginny, as if in a trance.

“What? Ginny, what are you talking about? What did you see, who are you talking about?”asked Neville.

“Harry. I saw Harry go in there,” she said, pointing to the forest.

“No, he went with Susan to the Ministry,” said Neville, confused.

“Not today, the night of the battle. He came out here and went past me. I knew it was him, so I followed him.”

“What? Ginny, tell me what you saw,” said Neville.

“I followed him for while. He took a Snitch out of his pocket. He seemed to talk to it, then, I don't know, it was like he kissed it. Then he stopped, and it was like he was talking to someone. I was just about to go and get him to come back to the castle with me, when he started walking again.”

Ginny took a deep breath and shuddered. “He had told me the prophecy. I knew what he had to do. But I never, ever considered the possibility that he would die. That's what he had to do, you know. He had to give himself up. Even as he faced Tom, I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to be with him, next to him. But I...” Ginny broke off in a sob.

“What, Gin? What did you do?” asked Neville gently.

“Nothing! I did nothing. I was a coward and stayed hidden. I let Harry just walk up to him and stand there and then he- he said it. There was a green light and then, then he fell. And I never got to tell him how I felt about him,” wailed Ginny.

“Ssh, Gin. It's okay. Come on, love,” soothed Neville. “Ssshhhh.”

Ginny sobbed, four long years of self loathing erupting from her. She hadn't told anyone she'd witnessed Harry's fall at the hands of Tom Riddle. In shock she'd stumbled back to the castle, where she found herself battling Bellatrix. Her mother had stepped in to help her, and had been killed. When Hagrid had returned in chains, carrying Harry's body, her father had to restrain her from running to him. It had all been too much. Her father had returned to the Burrow to ensure it's safety for his grieving family, and had stumbled upon looting Death Eaters. He had been killed in the fight to protect his property.

“Ginny, listen to me. You are not a coward. Do you hear me? You are one of the strongest witches I know. There is no-one I would rather have stood next to me at the battle than you, Gin,” said Neville.

“I let Harry down. When he needed me the most-”

“NO! You did just what Harry needed. You did the hardest thing. You let him go. Do you think he would have let you face Voldemort with him?”

“No. But if he'd stopped to say goodbye I could have told him I loved him,” argued Ginny.

“And do you think Harry could have left you after hearing that? No, Gin. Harry did what he had to do.”

“Don't you get it? HE DIED! He left me. We should have had our whole life ahead of us together, but he died,” said Ginny.

“He came back. He's been hurting these last four years, too. And what's stopping you from having your whole life ahead of you now. You've both wasted four years. Let this shit go, Gin. It's not helping you or Harry.”

“You're missing the point,” argued Ginny, in frustration.

“Your dwelling on the point, and for what? Get over yourself, Ginny. You're here, he's here. Do us all a favor, and get together, already. Go and be ridiculously happy and make babies with Harry.”

“Um, am I interrupting?” asked Harry. He'd heard Neville's last statement, and wondered what had gone on since he'd left.

“Oh, you can come along when he's telling me to go and make babies with you. Well, it's not like we've used protection the other times, is it? I could be pregnant now, for all we know,” yelled Ginny.

“Oh really,” said Neville, smiling.

“Shut up,” said Ginny. “I'm mad at you. And you,” she said, turning to Harry.

“What did I do?” asked Harry incredulously. He looked at Neville, hoping to get a clue.

“You died!” yelled Ginny and Neville at the same time. Neville chuckled, which only made Ginny madder.

“Right then,” said Harry, ducking down to put Ginny over his shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, he was striding back to the castle.

“What the hell?” she yelled. Harry smacked her ass. “Nev,” she called.

Neville laughed and waved goodbye to her. Seamus saluted them both as Harry strode past.

Harry flooed from Hogwarts and they arrived in his lounge. He out Ginny down, and she stormed around the lounge. The dogs, eager to see them both return, quickly assessed Ginny's mood, and crept down the hall into Harry's office.

“You want to tell me what the hell that was all about,” said Harry.

“Not particularly. Not right now, anyway. I suppose we'll have to talk about it at some point. Harry, why don't you want me?” asked Ginny, bluntly.

Harry stared at her as if she had two heads. Not want her? Was she nuts?

“I mean, you didn't want to stay with me last night. So what's wrong with me?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, defensively.

Harry gulped. “Not want you? You've got it all wrong, Gin. I've wanted you since I was fifteen. I could barely look your parents and brothers in the eye. If they only knew the thoughts I had about you, they would never have invited me back to the Burrow.”

Ginny stared at him, bug-eyed. Harry took a breath. She had opened his Pandora's box of emotions, and now he'd started, he couldn't stop.

“Do you know how jealous I was of Neville, because he had the guts to ask you to go to the Yule Ball? And even then, I couldn't get close to you to ask you for a dance. Three brothers, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Then bloody Michael Corner came along.”

Harry could see the shock in Ginny's eyes, and decided maybe it was better that she found out this way. Maybe he would scare her off if he told her how much she truly meant to him. Then maybe she'd leave, and he could carry on with his lonely life.

“You think those two times we've been together are all I want? Merlin, Gin, I've dreamed about you since the day you left. In my bed, on my desk, in the shower, on my lounge-” 

He drew a breath, fighting for air to get the words out.

“None of those damned dreams even came close to what we shared. If I had my way, I'd keep you locked up in my bedroom and make love to you every night so you wouldn't even be able to stand in the morning.”

He chanced a look at her, while trying to get his emotions under control. He didn't expect to see her smiling. It sparked his temper.

“Go wait on the verandah, and I'll Apparate you back to Luna's.”

“No.”

“Now, Ginny.”

She didn't move.

“Goddamn, Ginny, if you don't move right now, you know what's going to happen.”

Their eyes locked as she slowly nodded her head. He could see the pulse in her neck beating furiously. He stood there, struggling for control, yet knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to have the strength to walk away from her. He knew if they made love again, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

“Please, Gin,” he whispered. It was as close to begging as he ever wanted to get.

“Don't you see, Harry? I can't...I need you, Harry.”

Those words shocked him so much he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

“I need you so much, I'm shaking.”

He saw the truth in her eyes and gave in.

He started towards her. The look in his eyes both scared her and thrilled her. He grabbed her and Apparated straight up to his bedroom where he threw her on the bed.

He quickly ripped off her shoes and socks and her shirt. She lifted her hips as she tried to pull her jeans down quickly. Growling in frustration, he used his wand to banish the rest of her clothes off. He undressed himself in record time, his eyes never leaving hers.

Then he was up and over her. Inside her. She raised her lower body, welcoming his heat. She grabbed his shoulders, his back. She grabbed his ass and squeezed, hearing his groan as she felt his weight on top of her. She inhaled his scent, like a wolf sniffing for its mate.

There were no words spoken as he slammed into her repeatedly. Fast and furious, their need was so great, none were necessary. His climax came straight after hers. He buried his face into her neck, and let out an agonizing groan.

Then all was silent.


	8. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of Sirius's passing brings Harry and Ginny even closer.

Ginny awoke early in the morning, just as the new day was dawning. Harry had her wrapped so tightly in his arms, as if he feared she would leave if she was able. She gently slid out, stilling as he made a sound. Successfully, she eased out of bed and transfigured her torn shirt into a silky bathrobe. She went to the loo, then peered out of Harry's French doors to the dawning day.

Ginny didn't know what was going to happen now, she just knew they couldn't go on being apart. They belonged together, and the sooner Harry realised this, the better.

She would do her best to be worthy as the partner of the hero of the wizarding world. She just didn't want to embarrass Harry too much, with incidents like yesterday. With her temper, mostly dormant the last few years, anything was possible if provoked, particularly by the press. All she wanted was to be his best source of comfort. She needed him, and he needed her. 

She heard him move about in the bed, then next she felt him stand behind her. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his naked body. His other hand moved her hair aside, as he laid his lips on her neck and breathed her in.

“I think it may snow today,” sighed Ginny, tilting her head to give him better access.

“All the more reason to come back to bed,” Harry said softly, slowly pulling the bathrobe off her shoulders. His lips followed his hands, which continued undressing her, ever so slowly.

“Harry,” she whispered.

He removed her covering, throwing it aside. He took her hand and led her back to bed. He sat on the edge, holding her in front of him, still standing. He kissed her breasts and her abdomen, while his hands ran over her ass.

She put her hands on his shoulders for support, closing her eyes in ecstasy. She let him have his way for a couple of minutes, then took control. She straddled him, and they shifted to the centre of the bed.

He held her hips as she moved, slowly and sensually. She built up the pace, and Harry joined her. Their orgasm came one after the other. Sated, Ginny collapsed on Harry's chest. Their heavy breathing filled the room, as Harry stroked her hair.

He kissed her forehead, then hesitated. “Did I hurt you, Gin? Last night?”

Ginny smiled as she lay against his chest. “No, I liked it.” 

She shifted so she could look at him as she lay with her chin on his heart. “I liked seeing that wild side of you, Harry. I hope to see it more often.”

Ginny hoped to see a shy smile on his face. Even in Hogwarts, she had liked to make him smile, or laugh. To forget about his worries for a short time. But now, he could see him hesitating.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Harry looked into her eyes. He wanted to tell her all his fears. Of how much he loved her, and knew he always would. He was pretty sure she knew how much he wanted her. Yet a part of him felt ashamed that he had such a need for her. He felt all confused. The only thing he knew for sure was how he felt about her, but he just didn't know if he could say it.

“Harry?” she whispered again, uncertainty in her voice.

To answer her, he rolled her over and lay over her. He found her mouth and kissed her. Gently.

Ginny sighed, and encircled her arms over his neck. He gathered her closer, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her mouth, her neck, he shoulders and her mouth again. He felt the adrenaline rush that being with this one woman gave him. That, and so much more.

The feeling rose up inside of him, and he knew he had to go for it. He had to say it. Finally.

“Gin, I love you,” he whispered, looking at her eyes. “Stay with me, for the rest of the week?”

Ginny gave him that blazing look. She would stay with him for the rest of his life if he asked, but Ginny wasn't sure he would. For now though, it was enough.

“Yes,” she said, bringing his head down to hers.

HGHGHG

They barely left the house for the next two days. Harry didn't know if Ginny had contacted Luna to pick up her belongings, but then again, she had no need of them. Harry wanted her in his bed at all times, with short breaks to exercise the dogs, and check on things in his office.

In his house, Ginny surrendered. Harry finally sated a hunger that had been building for years. It surprised even him in it's intensity, and he just hoped it didn't overwhelm her or frighten her.

However, Ginny matched his longings with her own. She welcomed him, and they made love throughout those forty-eight hours as if they had invented it.

There were different ways they made love. There were the fun and playful times, with her beautiful smile and her laughter. Strong and intense, when he pinned her down, making her scream. Long and slow, making her beg for completion, kissing her all over, and she, him.

Harry loved her the best way he knew, keeping her in his bed, bringing her food, showering with her. Letting her sleep when exhaustion was at hand. Holding her and watching her. He could never get tired of watching her.

A fire-call from Ron reminded her about their planned dinner. The timing was good, as a reluctant Harry remembered a business meeting he had. So Tuesday night, they parted for a short while. Two and a half hours later they reunited at Harry's home. Their love-making was furious, as though being apart had been too much, even for that short time span.

Harry felt as though something inside him had been released. He had finally said the words that he'd kept hidden for so long. Even if she left, she would know how he felt about her. He hadn't cared that she didn't say those words back to him. He had simply needed to say it, after all this time apart.

He wanted to mark her, make her his in every way possible. If he had thought by making love so much it would get her out of his system, he was fooling himself. He only wanted her more and more. He couldn't imagine ever tiring of her and her passion.

Wednesday came, and brought with it a solemn mood. It was the anniversary of Sirius's passing. Remus had fire-called the night before to ask Harry if their plans to go together had changed.

“No, of course not. In fact, Ginny offered to look after Teddy here, while we go. Just an idea,” said Harry.

“I'll tell Tonks. We'll floo over in the morning,” said Remus, glad to see Harry so happy.

Remus and Tonks had been the ones Harry had turned to with the unexpected death of Sirius Black. He had gone to Azkaban for a meeting that his cousin, Narcissa, had requested. Harry hadn't wanted him to go alone, but Sirius insisted it would be fine. He was curious with what his bitch of a cousin could possibly have to say to him after all these years. It had been two years since the final battle.

The meeting had started out ordinarily, with questions about various family members, particularly Draco and his son, Scorpius. Sirius soon grew tired, and tried to get her to get to the point of the visit. She suddenly got agitated, and started yelling.

An Auror from the DMLE, who happened to be finishing his patrol, had been passing Narcissa's cell. He heard the commotion and rushed in. Sirius had yelled at him to stop, but he had reached for his wand. Sirius had had to leave his at the visitors entrance. Somehow, during a scuffle,the Auror's wand ended up in Narcissa's hand, and she cast the Killing Curse at Sirius, before being overpowered by the Auror. For this, she received The Kiss.

Her death brought no comfort to a grieving Harry and Remus. Together with Tonks and a six month old Teddy, they secluded themselves at Harry's newly built home. Three months later they moved out into their own home.

Remus and Harry went to the cemetery together, on the first anniversary. Tonks had wanted to come, but decided to stay home with Teddy. Harry wondered if they would both go this year.

They flooed over mid-morning. Tonks greeted Ginny heartily, yet Remus was slightly more restrained. He knew what she meant to Harry, and also knew that she had the power to hurt him beyond anything. So he held himself back, even as she warmly embraced him.

“Hello, Remus. Thank you for watching over him,” she whispered in his ear, hugging him.

He pulled back and smiled at her. She stepped back into Harry's arms.

“So, did you want to leave Teddy here with me, while you all go?” she asked, looking from Tonks to Remus.

“Actually, Gin, would you mind if I stayed with you? This one had me up all night, couldn't get him settled. I'm knackered,” said Tonks, with a nod to Teddy, who was playing with some building blocks Harry had got out for him.

“Sure, I'm happy for the company,” said Ginny.

“Oh, getting a bit sick of our Harry, are you?” teased Tonks, with a wink.

“Tonks,” drawled Remus, a warning note in his tone.

Ginny burst out laughing. “It's fine, Remus. It's just nice to have a little girl talk every now and then. And a handsome little fella to protect us,” said Ginny, smiling at Teddy.

He looked at Ginny and broke into a toothy smile, holding up one of his blocks. To Teddy's delight, Ginny fell to the floor and started playing with him. Together they started building 'Teddy's house', “just like Unca Harr's,” said Teddy.

So Remus and Harry left to go to Godric's Hollow, and Ginny, Tonks and Teddy had a pleasant morning. Dobby provided tea and cake, with some biscuits for Teddy. 

Ginny had been so happy to hear Tonks was expecting again, which was the real reason she was so tired. They had a good catch up about the reunion, with Tonks providing more details about some of her schoolmates that weren't there.

They were laughing as the men returned. As Teddy was having a nap, Remus and Tonks were quickly convinced to stay for lunch; reluctant to move him. There was a lot of laughter at the dining table as they all reminisced.

Harry found a chance to kiss Ginny to thank her for the flowers she had lain on his parent's and Sirius's graves. His simple kiss soon ignited into a passionate one, and it was only a gentle cough from Remus, and a smirk from Tonks that made him remember his guests. Flushing, he moved away.

When Teddy awoke, he first wanted to lay close to his mother on her lap. Once he was fully awake, he wanted Uncle Harry. Ginny learned he was Teddy's godfather, and the two were very close. Just watching them together made it easy to see. Ginny could see that Harry would make a good father, a thought that brought flutterings to her heart.

Harry happily watched Ginny interact with Teddy, without any inhibitions. She made silly faces and noises, and didn't yell when he grabbed her hair. Like Harry, Teddy seemed fascinated with Ginny's hair. Harry could see that Ginny would be a wonderful mother. His heart beat faster at the thought.

With hugs and promises to get together again, Remus, Tonks and Teddy departed. Like magnets, Harry and Ginny were drawn to each other. Harry expanded the couch, and in front of the fire, they lay together. Silent at first, with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, while she rubbed circles on his chest, sensing his need to talk.

He told her of the travels he and Sirius went on after he had recovered from his injuries from the final battle. While this house was being built, they had travelled through most of Europe, and New Zealand and Australia. They had been joined, for a week or two, by Remus. He and Tonks had joined them in New Zealand, where Sirius and Harry had announced it was their honeymoon, a gift from them both.

For Harry, it was like building his family over again. With Arthur and Molly killed, and Ginny gone, Harry had lost his main connection to the Weasleys. It was only because he wanted news about Ginny that he had agreed to a meeting with Percy.

He had never really gotten close to anyone at Hogwarts, besides Ginny and Neville. With Ginny gone and Neville off studying Herbology, he had turned to his godfather for guidance. Only to Sirius had he confided his feelings for Ginny. They were planning a trip to the US, with the intent of seeing Ginny, when Sirius had been killed.

Ginny and Harry talked about Teddy. Harry shared many of 'baby Teddy' stories, that had Ginny laughing so much. Harry loved to hear her laugh. 

Somehow their positions on the couch had changed, and Harry had his head on her shoulder, and she stroked his hair. He closed his eyes, wanting to savour her touch. He moved his hand so it was under her top, needing the skin to skin contact. Watching the flickering flames, Harry fell asleep.

Ginny held him close. She couldn't prevent a tear from falling, as she thought about all the people Harry had lost. This good, decent, noble man deserved the best. She was glad he had Remus, Tonks and Teddy in his life.

Dobby came in, and quietly they made plans for tea. Half an hour later, Harry stirred, mumbling an apology for falling asleep.

“Hush,” said Ginny, as if he were a child. “Lay there and let me hold you,” she said softly.

She began to hum a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was a little girl. It was comforting to them both. They stayed that way until Dobby announced it was time for tea.

They didn't talk much at tea. Harry seemed lost in his thoughts, although he'd often lean over and squeeze her knee, or take her hand. Their silences were comfortable, as they had always been. At Hogwarts they had often studied together, despite being in different years.

After tea, Harry took her hand and lead her upstairs. With warming charms on, they went out the French doors, on to the balcony. She saw his telescope set up in a corner, and remembered he had always enjoyed his Astronomy lessons.

“Lucky it's a pretty clear night,” he said.

“Can we see the dog star? Sirius? It seems appropriate, doesn't it?” asked Ginny.

Harry kissed her forehead. “Sure.”

He fiddled with the settings, adjusting the telescope. He gestured for her to have a look. She stepped up and gasped.

“Merlin, it's magnificent,” she said.

Harry smiled. “It gets me every time I look into it. Just how immense the sky is. Helps me put my life into perspective, you know?”

Ginny nodded. “I haven't looked at the stars since I left Hogwarts. I'd forgotten how amazing it is.”

She stepped back, and Harry took a turn, focusing on the moon. It glowed as it hung in the night sky.

“Take a look,” he said.

She did, and kept looking and asking questions. Harry adjusted the telescope several times, and Ginny oohed and aahed all the time.

“It's comforting, isn't it? Thinking of him up there, watching over us,” said Ginny, softly.

She didn't need to say his name for Harry to know she meant Sirius.

“Not everybody got him, you know. Some were scared of him, most were wary of him. Not you, though. Sirius liked you. He liked you a lot.”

“He meant a lot to me. I found it really easy to talk to him, Remus too. When Tom came back, I started having nightmares about the Chamber again. They both helped me deal with them,” said Ginny.

“You never told me you had more nightmares back then. I would have helped you,” said Harry.

“Harry, you were dealing with enough stuff of your own. If anything, I wished I could have helped you, been there for you more. You seemed to close off more and more over the next couple of years,” said Ginny, softly.

“When I heard about the prophecy, I didn't want to get too close to anybody. It would have killed me if anything happened to you, just for being my...friend.”

Ginny noticed the hesitation, but didn't comment on it. “I'm sorry I didn't make it back for his funeral. I just...really thought all that shit was over, Death Eaters and killing and that. I-I was a bit of a mess when I heard.”

Harry shook his head. “Don't be sorry, he would have hated it. The Ministry insisted on a huge service, to show all was forgiven for imprisoning him wrongly all those years. Remus and I had our own personal service the day before.”

“But I wanted to be there for you. I know what Sirius meant to you, Harry. I know the respect you have for your parents. Parents you never knew. Sirius was it for you, Harry. To get him back, then lose him again, I just...I felt your pain,” she said, sadly.

Harry drew her close. She had known what Sirius meant to him. He and Sirius had had many talks about his feelings for Ginny, and Sirius was all for Harry and Ginny being together. He knew Sirius would be happy they were together at this time.

He placed his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her softly. As always, it soon grew passionate. He picked her up and took her back inside.

“There's another heavenly body I need to look at tonight,” he said, placing her on the bed.

He stifled her laughter with his mouth.


	9. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation while shopping affects Ginny deeply.

The week was going by too fast. Already it was Thursday. Ginny had mentioned going to get her things from Luna's, and seeing Percy. Harry had kept putting off meetings with the Ministry, until he had run out of excuses. So they decided that today they would go and take care of these necessary details, then meet back at Harry's for tea. He had added Ginny to his wards; permitting only her, Remus, Tonks and Teddy access to his home.

Ginny flooed over to Luna's, and she found Luna had morning tea and biscuits already prepared. Ginny hugged her before they sat down to eat.

“That was nice. I do think hugs are one of the nicest things in the world. People should hug more often, don't you think?”

“Hugs are nice.” agreed Ginny. “ Luna, I'm sorry I just took off like that. It was really rude of me to accept your offer to stay, then leave with Harry.”

“Oh, it's fine. As soon as I saw the way Harry was looking at you, I had a feeling you wouldn't be staying with me for long. As long as my two dearest friends are happy, then I'm happy too,” said Luna, smiling.

“Thanks, Luna. You are an amazing friend. So supportive in every way that matters. I was so glad to see you when you visited me in the States,” said Ginny, sipping her tea.

“I missed you. You have an amazing energy, Ginny. It lights up everyone around you. You probably don't see it. Harry does, and I do too. You draw people to you. It's a lovely quality to have,” admired Luna.

“Really? How does that explain why I've wanted to be alone these last four years?” asked Ginny.

“I believe it was what happened during the final battle. I think it drained that energy, so you had nothing left. You needed to go away, to re-charge, so to speak. Why else would you have left? Everything you wanted was right here. Remember? We used to talk about life after the war. You said you just needed your family and friends close, and for Harry to survive,” explained Luna.

Ginny nibbled on a biscuit, thinking hard. “I think you're right, Luna. I think writing that book was cathartic in a way, getting rid of all the bad crap I was thinking and feeling. Merlin knows, I haven't been able to write anything decent since. So many rejection letters; you wouldn't believe.”

“You're coming home now, aren't you? If there's nothing keeping you in California, no book deals or anything, you can come home. You and Harry are happy, right? You can write here, just as well as there. I do like it there, though. The sun is always shining, like it's always happy.”

“I'd need to go back and get my things. Harry and I, well, we haven't made any plans for after this week,” said Ginny, biting her lip. 

She didn't want to bring up her possible leaving. She wanted him to ask her to stay. In England. With him. At his home.

“I'm leaving next week, too. Maybe we can travel together. I'm heading to Alaska, to meet with a Mr Rolf Scamander. I sent him a letter, and he invited me to join his next expedition. It's most exciting. He really thinks there's a chance he's discovered the nesting ground of the Crumple Humped Snorkak! I mean, no wonder I didn't find any in Sweden. They're on a whole other continent!” exclaimed Luna, happily.

“Wow, that's great Luna. Yes, if you're leaving next week, I can probably travel with you. I just, you know, need to sort things out with Harry.”

“Of course. Well, this is exciting, isn't it. Do you think we could even spend a couple of days together in California. I always wanted to go to Disneyland. My Dad would tell me stories about it. It's supposed to be the happiest place on Earth. I'm not surprised, really. Walt Disney himself was a powerful wizard. Some say that when he died, he froze his body. That would take a lot of magic to do that, don't you think?”

Ginny smiled at her wonderful friend. She had been a true friend to Ginny for as long as he could remember. Being neighbours had meant they had grown up together. Luna had been there for Ginny after the Chamber of Secrets, when her Gryffindor classmates had ignored her. Her friendship was one Ginny truly treasured.

“Yes, Luna, we will have a wonderful time at Disneyland,” said Ginny, smiling.

Ginny left Luna an hour later, promising to fire-call her as soon as she could to make travel plans.   
She made her way to Diagon Alley, popping in to say hello to Hannah Abbott. She agreed to meet her for lunch tomorrow, as she knew Harry had a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic.

She walked up the Alley, passing the Apothecary, and lingering at the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She had yet to go for a fly on the old Quidditch pitch at the Burrow. Then she cursed herself for still thinking of it as the Burrow. Harry really needed a name for his home, she decided.

She walked past Flourish and Blott's, and Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She had decided to stop in the stationery shop on the way back, as she wanted to get a new journal. A story idea had come to her, and she wanted to get some thoughts down on parchment while it was fresh.

Tucked into a small office building next to Gringott's Wizarding Bank, was Percy's office. She went in and gave her name to the witch on the reception desk. Percy himself came out and greeted her, then escorted her to his office.

“I feel like I'm a client, not your sister,” joked Ginny, as Percy sat on one side of his desk, and she sat in a comfortable visitors chair.

“It's so good to see you. I was worried you would return to America without seeing me, Ginevra,” said Percy.

“No, I had already decided that I would see you all before I left. I wasn't expecting it to be at your office, though. This seems really official,” she said.

“Yes, well, there is some business matters we need to deal with. Bill told me he told you about the sale of the Burrow. I just want you to know that I've been looking after your money, and investing it. I have all the documents here, and you can either look at them now, or take them away with you. Everything is above board, I can assure you. Still, if you'd rather get someone else to take over your investments, I understand.”

“Woah, woah, wait a minute. You're going too fast for me. You're an investor? And you've been looking after my money?”

Percy nodded, keeping silent. He watched as Ginny processed this information. He deeply regretted his lack of attention to Ginny in her first year at Hogwarts, and he hoped this was a small way to make amends. He handed her a list of her investments and statements.

Ginny's eyes widened. “There must be a mistake. How did I get so much money? Even with the sale of the Burrow, dividing it by the six of us wouldn't equal this amount,” she said, shocked at the amount.

“I've been investing it the last three years. Nothing too extreme. Even some Muggle companies. I always think how Dad would get a kick out of it,” said Percy, sadly.

“Still, that's a lot of money,” said Ginny, flicking through page after page. “Wait, what's this amount here for?” she asked, pointing something out to Percy.

“That's, ah, reward money. For killing Bellatrix. She had a price on her head, you know,” said Percy.

Ginny paled. “I don't want it. It's blood money and I won't have it. Besides, in the end, I couldn't do it, even after she had just killed Mum. I wanted to, I had my wand pointed at her, then I just couldn't do it. I didn't even call a curse, I cast Immobilus. So the money shouldn't be mine. Get rid of it, Percy,” said Ginny strongly.

Percy stared at her. “Actually, two other people called the Killing Curse on her. An Auror and, um, a student. When they heard about the circumstances, you know, Mum protecting you, then falling to Bellatrix, they insisted they didn't want it. They wanted you to have it.”

“I don't want it,” insisted Ginny.

“They knew you were still under-age, Ginny. They wanted to help you get a start in life, have a bit of help, financially,” said Percy.

“Percy, I don't know how I can make it any clearer. I don't want it. There must be some sort of charity I can donate it to, or something,” said Ginny, desperately.

“Why don't you speak to Harry? The Potter Foundation has several charities set up that you could donate the money to,” suggested Percy.

“The Potter Foundation? Is that what Harry does with his time?” asked Ginny, surprised.

“Among other things,” said Percy.

“How do you know so much about what Harry does, anyway. Is he one of your clients, too?” asked Ginny.

“In a way. It was Harry that helped me get started. It started when we sold the Burrow to him. I had kept an eye on the stock market, both Muggle and Magical, and I gave him a tip, and it paid off. He told me I should go into business, and he was my first client. He sends a lot of business my way, Ginny.”

“Oh,” said Ginny, surprised. “You and Harry never seemed to get on when he stayed at the Burrow with us. In fact, you were quite rude to him, calling him a liar and a show off,” said Ginny, crossing her arms.

“Yes, well, I was quite caught up in my career in the Ministry at the time, you may recall. It wasn't until that night at the Ministry, when I saw Voldemort return with my own eyes. Listening to Fudge going on about he was going to cover up the incident, well, I soon began to see I was wrong. I went to Mum and Dad and told them what I had heard. They took me to Dumbledore and Sirius. I-I became a spy for the Order, Ginny.”

“What? Why is this the first I've heard of this?” demanded Ginny.

Percy shrugged. “I don't know that I was much help. Fudge was sacked soon after, and Scrimgeour was named Minister. He didn't trust me, because he knew Mum and Dad were against him. Then, when he realised Harry's connection to our family, he tried to use me to get close to Harry. I refused to help him, and got relegated to a lower office. I really wasn't much use to the Order, then, when the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, I got out of there. I even stayed at Grimmauld Place for awhile, doing research for Harry and Sirius.”

Ginny stared at him, gobsmacked. “I-I just don't know what to say. Percy...I'm proud of you,” she said, tearfully.

She got up and went around his desk to hug him. “Thank you. Thank you for helping Harry,” she said.

He hugged her back. “Actually, Gin, I think I really did it for you. You never doubted him; always stood by him. He went to rescue you in the Chamber, when he didn't even know you. I'm your brother, I should have realised something wasn't right. I should have checked on you more that first year. I just assumed Ronald and the twins would look after you. I'm so sorry, Ginny, that we let you down.”

Ginny took a breath. “I won't deny I was hurt. I was so looking forward to going to Hogwarts with my big brothers, then when I got there, you were all too busy for me. The other girls in my dorm looked down on me because of my second hand robes and school equipment. That's why I started writing in the diary.”

Percy shook his head. “You deserved better from us, Ginny. Family look after family.”

“There's all different kinds of family. Our Houses at Hogwarts became our family. The DA became a family, too. Harry became part of our family, by staying with us in the holidays. Sometimes, family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life that accept you as you are, and love you no matter what. That's how I feel about Luna and Neville. Sirius, Remus and Tonks, too,” said Ginny, softly.

“I understand that. I just know that I nearly lost my family, could have lost you all, if I had continued on being a clueless prat. I thank Merlin I came to my senses when I did. My biggest fear was that Mum and Dad would kick me out, disown me. I should have known better. And I thank Merlin I got to spend more time with Fred and George before Fred, well...”

“Yeah, I know,” said Ginny, hugging him again.

“That's why I spent so much time with George, after the battle. He was lost, Gin, so lost. I honestly thought you would be with Harry after the battle. Or Neville or Luna.”

Ginny shook her head. “Harry was in St Mungo's, and Neville was watching over his grandmother. Luna's dad took her away for awhile. I stayed at her place, by myself.”

“I'm sorry. So sorry.”

Ginny wiped her eyes, and stepped back. “So, I'm going to move back to England, Percy, and I want us to stay close. I have missed my brothers. All of them,” she said.

Percy smiled. “Good. I really want you to meet Audrey. I'm going to ask her to marry me soon. She's an amazing woman, Ginny.”

“Just be happy, Percy. After all we've been through, I think we all deserve it, don't you?” said Ginny.

“What about you, Ginny? I read your book. If I've read it correctly, you haven't been happy for a long time. Don't you think you deserve it, too?”

Ginny smiled. “I'm working on it, Percy. I want my happy ever after, just like everyone.”

“Have you been back to the Burrow? Or-actually, I don't know what Harry's calling his house these days. Have you seen it?”

Ginny smiled as she thought of Harry's home, his haven. “Yes, I have. It's a wonderful home. Big, but homey. Just what Harry wants.”

“He must be lonely, living alone in a big house. I don't know anyone who has been there. Harry always meets me here, for business and such,” said Percy.

“Remus and Tonks visit a lot. Teddy, their son, is Harry's godson. Apart from that, I don't know. Harry values his privacy. He doesn't let people get too close.”

“Yet you've been back for a few days and you've been there. You're probably one of the few people Harry trusts, Ginny.”

“We've been through a lot. Together and apart. I think we both recognise that in each other. It helps, knowing someone else knows what you've been through. Harry was always easy to talk to, so was Sirius,” she said.

Percy nodded. “Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, Ginny. If you need my help with anything, finding somewhere to live, or with a job, anything. Please, let me know. I'll do anything I can to help you.”

“Thank you Percy. I think I will take these statements with me and go over them. Talk to Harry about his foundation, and how maybe I can contribute. I may be leaving to go back to the States soon to settle everything and get my stuff. I'll be in touch when I've made a decision about my finances. And I can't wait to meet Audrey,” she said, hugging him goodbye.

She left his office, and went back to the stationery shop nearby. She was perusing the shelves, looking for the journal that was going to inspire her writing. She wasn't really listening to the people around her, until she heard an older woman mention Harry's name.

“I just hope she doesn't fool around with poor Harry Potter and break his heart. He's our hero, after all.”

Ginny returned the journal she was holding, noticing her hand was shaking. She could feel her temper building, but tried to hold her tongue. It was just an old biddy, voicing her opinion.

“Aggie, settle down,” said a weary male voice.

“Well, it's true. I heard she had all the men at that reunion falling all over her. Now she's practically living with our Harry, and just you wait! She'll leave and break his heart all over again. Just like she did before.”

“Aggie, that's enough,” said the man's voice again. 

“Merlin knows what her mother, may she rest in peace, say. Her daughter, living in sin. Poor Molly...”

Ginny stumbled down the aisle, anxious to get out the store before she did something she knew she would regret.

“Ginny?”

Ginny turned, and saw Hermione looking at her worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Ginny started to nod, but couldn't. “I need to get out of here.”

Hermione nodded. “Let's go,” she said, grabbing Ginny's hand in hers and leading her out into the Alley. 

Ginny leaned against a wall, breathing deeply. “Thanks, Hermione.”

Hermione smiled. “You're welcome. You know, nobody believes what she says. And what does it matter, anyway? As long as you and Harry know the truth, well, that's all that matters, right?”

“He deserves the best, Hermione,” whispered Ginny.

“Yes, he does. Not because he's the hero of the wizarding world, but because he's such a nice guy,” agreed Hermione.

Ginny nodded.

“To all of us who know and love you Ginny, we think you are the best. The best sister, the best friend. But more importantly, the best for Harry.”

Ginny looked at her. “Thanks, Hermione. I think I'm going to go. I'll see you soon, okay?”

Hermione nodded, and watched Ginny walk away. Hermione went back into the store, intending to give that loud mouthed, close minded woman a piece of her mind. She didn't have to. Enid Longbottom was already telling her off.

“Aggie O'Donnell, you're a sorry old fool!”

“What?” cried the woman, turning to face her.

“You have no call to be talking about her like that. Why, my nephew says those two have been in love with each other since their early days at Hogwarts. Harry has never looked at another witch the way he looked at Ginny.”

“She left him and broke his heart. She's not good enough for him and-”

“She's perfect for Harry, in ways you couldn't possibly begin to understand,” snapped Hermione.

“Her mother would-”

“Molly Weasley adored Harry like he was one of her own, and she would be delighted that those two are finally together. Don't you ever let me catch you talking bad about Ginny or Harry, again, do you understand?” said Enid.

Aggie looked between Enid and Hermione.

“Archie, are you going to let them talk to me like this?” shrieked Aggie.

Archie shrugged his shoulders. “It's the truth. I always liked the Weasley's, they're a good family. And if we can trust in Harry Potter to save us, surely we can trust in his judgement in the woman he loves. And I don't want to hear another word about it.”

Aggie opened her mouth to retort, but at Archie's look she stopped. She gave Enid and Hermione a look, then followed her husband out the store.

Enid and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Then Enid frowned. “I think we should let Harry know what just happened. Ginny is upset, and she probably won't tell him what happened, will she?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, she'll think she's protecting him. I'll pop into Percy's office next door, and see if he can get a fire-call to him. I know they do business together. Thank you, Mrs Longbottom.”

Hermione hurried off and Enid left to return to her own store. She decided to fire-call Neville, knowing he considered Ginny and Harry his close friends. With people like Aggie talking crap, Harry and Ginny would need to keep their friends close.

 

Harry had been anxiously waiting for Ginny to return home. His heart had sank when he got Percy's fire-call. He knew of Aggie O'Donnell's reputation, everyone knew she was a sharp, mean spirited woman. She reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. Still, he knew Ginny would have taken it all to heart.

As he waited, he took another fire-call, this time from Seamus. He had been on assignment for Harry, and he had reported in, saying the job had been completed. He then asked for some personal time off. Harry readily agreed. Seamus had never requested time off, in the three years he had started working for Harry.

Harry was debating whether to go and look for Ginny, when he saw her sitting on his verandah. He went outside.

“Hey, you're home,” he said, trying to keep the mood light. “What have you got there?” he asked.

“A kitten. The dogs were sniffing around it near the Quidditch pitch. It's a girl. I named her Minnie, after Professor McGonagall. You know, her animagus form,” said Ginny, stroking the kitten.

Her voice held no emotion, and he could sense the tension in her.

“Meetings go okay?”

“Yes.”

“Ready for tea? I think Dobby's just got soup and home-made bread. Is that all right, or would you like something different?”

“Soup's fine,” she said, getting up and going into the house.

But she wasn't fine, and he watched her go, his heart heavy.

They ate their tea quietly. Ginny asked him about the Potter Foundation, and Harry told her how he'd set it up. He had more money than he knew what to do with, and it was Sirius's idea to invest it. When Sirius and Percy had got to talking, and Percy's suggestions sounded plausible, Sirius had invested modestly, and got a good return.

Money had never meant much to Harry. He was glad to have enough to live on. He had lost his desire to become a full fledged Auror, but instead decided to become a 'consultant' to the Minister of Magic. The name Harry Potter meant a lot of free publicity for the Ministry, and in return, Harry had inside information about what was happening in the wizarding world.

Kingsley occasionally called in Harry and Sirius's help in certain cases that the DMLE needed help with. There were still Death Eaters unaccounted for, and various sightings popped up here and there. The instructions were to bring them in, dead or alive. 

Harry and Sirius had assembled a handy team to assist them. Remus had inside access to the werewolf movement, while Tonks had informers from her days as an Auror. Neville could assist them with breaking down potion ingredients. Harry always smiled at that, for Professor Snape had always picked on Neville.

Harry had come across an angry, drunk Seamus one night. He'd got into a bar fight. Still grieving the loss of Lavender, he had lost his way in life; lost his dreams for the future. Harry knew what that was like. He'd offered Seamus an alternative, a way to channel that anger. Seamus had become Harry's Hit wizard. He'd proved to be good at his job. 

Harry often recruited items from WWW, too. George was his primary contact, but Harry occasionally dealt with Ron. Although their joke shop provided a good solid income, it was their inventions in the back room that was their main money maker. They had supplied the Order with many items in the last year of the war, and Kingsley was quick to realise their talents could be used at the Ministry.

“Harry, what does Seamus do for work?” asked Ginny, breaking into his thoughts.

“He works for me, doing different things. Sometimes it might be tracking someone down, or research. There are still a lot of witches and wizards missing, and the families want answers. We do our best to find them.”

“And that's all he does?” asked Ginny, watching him closely.

“No, there's other things too,” said Harry, not wanting to reveal Seamus's main occupation with him. “Why all the questions about Seamus?”

“I got home earlier and I came to your office to find you. You were talking with Seamus. He was saying he didn't think he could do it any more, that he'd seen enough killing. What did he mean?”

Harry hesitated. He would prefer to ask Seamus if it was all right to tell Ginny that he was a Hit wizard. He knew Seamus thought highly of Ginny.

“It's okay, you don't have to tell me,” Ginny said softly, his silence confirming what she already thought.

“Ginny, I-”

“Begging pardon, Master Harry Potter, Mr Shacklebolt head is in the fire in your office, requesting your presence,” interrupted Dobby.

Harry sighed in frustration. Ginny smiled at him. “It's fine. Go.”

He got up and came to her, kissing her softly on the lips. “I'll be back as soon as I can,” he said.

Ginny nodded, and watched him go. 

Dobby started to clear the table. Ginny went back to the lounge, and lay on the couch with the kitten. It's purring comforted her, as she replayed in her mind what had happened earlier in the day.

The altercation had left her feeling weak, like how she had felt before coming home. She was angry at herself that a sour faced woman who believed the rubbish in the papers had got to her like that. Since the end of the reunion she had felt more like her old self than ever before. Happy, and eager to get up and see what the day had in store for her. Happy to see her family and friends. 

She realised that she was happier because she was with Harry. Although she had been wary and nervous during the reunion, his support, unwavering as always, had seen her through. She had been happiest since she had agreed to stay with Harry at his home. His haven had become her haven.

She thought of her family. She knew she still needed to have a good long conversation with her brothers, if only to clear the air. She meant what she had told Percy. If she was returning to England, she wanted to rekindle that bond they shared. Their parents may be gone, but they still had each other. She wanted to get to know her sisters-in-law, and it looked like there might be another couple of weddings happening in the future. 

She thought of her friends. In a way, they were like family, too. She'd like to see more of Neville, and maybe try and help him get together with Hannah. Luna may be travelling, but they had the sort of friendship where they could just pick up where they left off, no matter how long it had been. She'd like to see Seamus find someone to share his life with, too. 

With Tonks being pregnant, she wanted to be around to welcome their new baby, and maybe she and Harry could spend more time with Teddy. George's second child was due soon, too. New life was all around, and it seemed a perfect time for a new start.

Her thoughts once again turned to the earlier altercation. Thinking about how she could have handled it better. Well, no more thinking. She was done worrying about what other people thought. If Harry asked her to stay with him, she would. She loved him, and he loved her. She might not be perfect, but he was happy, and that's all Ginny had ever wanted for him.

A niggle came to Ginny's mind, and it reminded her of the story idea she had had earlier. It was what made her go into the stationery shop. She had been looking for a journal to write down her ideas. She put Minnie down, and went to find some parchment and a quill.

When Harry returned to the lounge, deeply apologetic for being over an hour on a fire-call with Kingsley, he found Ginny scribbling furiously. She was so deeply engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't hear him call her name. Chuckling, he left her to it.

At eleven-thirty, he came down and found her asleep on the couch, scattered parchment all around her. The kitten lifted it's head and gave a tiny meow as Harry approached. Harry picked Ginny up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, and Apparated them to the bedroom. The kitten, which had been sleeping on Ginny's stomach, crawled off and found a little spot on the end of the bed.

Harry lay Ginny down, and pulled the covers over her. He undressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then got into bed, and lay on his side, facing Ginny. He realised they hadn't talked about what had happened in the stationery shop, and it worried him.

He knew Ginny had lost her self-confidence after the war. He knew she felt guilty for her mother's death, and had felt rejected by her brothers as they mourned their parents passing. She had confessed to him she was worried that they blamed her, as she blamed herself. She had seemed happy this last week, happier than she'd been for a long time, she had told him.

He'd never asked to be the hero of the wizarding world. He was tired of being Harry Potter. Tired of people using him, of the unrealistic expectations they had for him, and of him. He just wanted to be left alone, with Ginny, for the rest of his life.

Ginny moaned, and moved closer to him. She tucked her head into the little spot under his neck, where she fit perfectly. Her arm went around his waist, and she sighed happily as she breathed him in.

He tightened his hold on her. He hadn't asked her to stay past this week, yet how could he let her go? He'd tried to build a home, but now he knew it would never be a home without Ginny. He could not go into any room, and not think about Ginny there in some way. She was a part of him.

She was his family.


	10. Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another altercation in Diagon Alley sends Ginny running. But where? Away, or home to Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Seamus in this chapter!

The next morning, Harry was in his office, preparing for his meeting with Kingsley. He decided to go and find Ginny, and see what her plans were for the day. Flames lighting up distracted him momentarily as he took a quick fire-call. 

He found her in the kitchen with Dobby. She was making Cornish pasties, and had a smudge of flour on her cheek. The two dogs were sitting eagerly nearby, watching for any sort of crumb to be dropped. The kitten lapped milk from a saucer. It was all very domesticated. Harry smiled at the sight.

“Hey Gin, Hannah just fire-called about lunch. Said Padma and Parvati will join you,” said Harry.

Ginny looked up and smiled, brushing a loose hair behind her ear. “Great! Oh no, is that the time? I wanted to floo to Luna's first, I left my watch at her place. What time is your meeting?” asked Ginny.

“Twelve-thirty. Did you want to meet up in Diagon Alley after? My meetings usually go for about an hour,” said Harry, watching her as she straightened her clothes and finger brushed her hair.

“Ah, no, that's okay. I think I'll just come home and write some more,” said Ginny, not wanting to hang around the Alley. “How do I look?”

Harry laughed as he grabbed a cloth and wiped the flour smudge from her cheek. He pulled her close for a hug. “Gorgeous,” he said, kissing her lightly.

“Good, that's just the look I was going for, “ said Ginny, throwing Harry a cheeky grin. “Okay, then. I'm going. See you later. Bye Dobby. See ya, dogs. Bye Minnie,” she called, as she bent to pat the little kitten.

Then she threw some floo powder into the fire, and she was gone. Immediately the animals looked to Harry. “What?” he asked them. They looked at him with querying looks. “She'll be home later.”

The dogs trotted outside, while Minnie curled up for a snooze. Harry smiled. His home was waiting for Ginny to return.

Harry followed the dogs outside, and spent some time throwing a ball and a stick for them to fetch. After giving them some exercise, they headed inside. The dogs plopped down near the fire, while Harry went to the kitchen to beg a cup of tea from Dobby. He took it into his office, along with a couple of biscuits.

“Harry, Harry are you there?”

Harry put his empty cup on his desk and went to answer the fire-call. “Hey Seamus, I'm here. What's up? I thought you-”

“Never mind that. Have you seen the papers today?” asked Seamus, urgently.

“No, I'm not sure if we've had our delivery today. Dobby might-”

“You and Ginny are all over the front page. It's a story about what happened at Hogwarts, with Romilda,” said Seamus.

“What? Let me guess, Rita Skeeter? What does it say, Seamus?” asked Harry, frustrated.

“Well, she says you had Ginny and Romilda fighting over you and that Ginny hurt Romilda so bad she ended up in St Mungo's. She says you're in love with Romilda, and that you personally escorted her to the hospital, and are paying for bills as she recovers,” said Seamus.

Harry swore. “It gets worse. Well, not for you. For Ginny. She says Ginny was flirting with all the guys, and was seen drinking heavily at the Three Broomsticks. I'm sorry Harry, for getting those shots. If I had any idea this shit was going to happen, I never would have done it,” said Seamus.

Harry shook his head. “Don't be silly. It was a Friday night at the pub, and it was one shot. It's just typical Rita Skeeter bullshit, and I'm fucking sick of it. Is that the worst she says about Ginny?”

Seamus sighed. “Just the same shite. How disappointed Molly and Arthur would be at how Ginny ran away. They make it sound like she's a hooker over there in Cali. Rita even quoted some woman named Aggie, about how Gin wasn't good enough for you, and she was sure to break your heart when she leaves. She's not leaving, is she Harry? You asked her to stay, right?”

Harry hesitated, making Seamus swear. “You better tell her what the papers are saying. She might want to lie low, stay home for a few days. Then maybe the two of you can sit down and bloody well talk to each other. Is she there?”

Harry froze. “Shit! She was going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with Hannah, Parvati and Padma. No, she was going to Luna's first. I'll fire-call there. Can you get to Diagon Alley in case she's already there?”

“Sure Harry. Don't worry, I'll bring her back to you. I'll bring her home,” assured Seamus. 

The fire died down as Seamus ended the call. Harry then fire-called Luna. She answered straight away.

“Hello, Harry. This is a nice way to start the day, seeing two friends so early. How are you?”

“I'm fine, Luna, thank you, but I'm looking for Ginny. Is she there?” asked Harry, frantically.

“She was here, but she's not now. She left her watch here, you know. Then she told me she couldn't stay, as she was late for lunch with Hannah. I told her of course she was late, if she didn't have her watch, how could she know if she was early, late or on time? I'm sure they'll understand, don't you?” asked Luna.

“What? Uh, yeah, sure. How long ago did Ginny leave, Luna? It's urgent I find her,” said Harry.

“Not long, about twenty minutes ago. I was showing her what I was going to wear when we went to Disneyland next week. I'm so excited. It's the happiest place on Earth, did you know that, Harry? It even says that on their advertisements. Wouldn't it-”

“You and Ginny are going to the States next week?” asked Harry, confused.

“Yes, and I'll be so glad to have Ginny travelling with me. I'm going to meet up with a Mr Scamander, not Newt, the author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. It's his great-grandson, Rolf. It's very exciting, Harry,” said Luna, glowing.

Harry was thinking furiously. Ginny was leaving, after all? Why hadn't she told him? Was she just going to get up one day and announce she was leaving. Like hell!

“Luna, I have to go and find Ginny. We'll talk again soon.”

“She's at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry,” said Luna.

“Thanks, Luna. Bye,” said Harry. 

He ended the call, and went to the kitchen. “Dobby, did we get a paper today? I haven't seen one.”

Dobby looked guiltily at Harry. “Dobby did throw the paper into the fire. There was nothing but rubbish in it today, Master Harry. It stoked the fire in the lounge nicely.”

Harry looked at elf. “Dobby, it's fine. I know what was in it. You did the right thing. Thank you for preventing Ginny from seeing it.”

Dobby breathed out a sigh of relief. “Dobby knows it's not true. Dobby will do whatever he has to do, to protect his family.”

Harry put his hand on Dobby's shoulder. “Thank you, my friend.”

Dobby's big eyes welled up. “Master Harry is happier with Miss Ginny here.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I am. Thank you, Dobby.”

Dobby hesitated. “Is Miss Ginny coming home, Master Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath, hoping that Seamus was able to get to her before she became aware of what was in the paper. “I hope so, Dobby.”

Dobby nodded, and Apparated away.

 

Meanwhile, Ginny was in the Leaky Cauldron, having a nice lunch with Hannah, Parvati and Padma.

“Here's to you girls. You did an amazing job, organising the reunion. Cheers,” said Ginny, raising her pumpkin juice in a toast.

She noticed the lady at the table next to her frown as she watched Ginny.

“Cheers,” chorused the other girls, clinking their glasses together.

“Hannah, this stew is delicious,” moaned Ginny.

“Oh, it's nothing. I love to cook,” said Hannah.

“Neville's going to be a lucky man,” teased Padma.

Hannah blushed, while Parvati and Ginny laughed.

“If he ever makes a move,” sighed Hannah.

“Did you guys see Anthony Goldstein at the reunion?. He was looking pretty hot, don't you think?” asked Parvati.

Hannah, Padma and Ginny shrugged, looking at each other. Parvati sighed. “Look who I'm asking. My sister is married, you, Hannah are hung up on Neville, and Harry and Ginny nearly spontaneous combust when they're near each other,” laughed Parvati.

“Yeah, what's that like?” asked Hannah, leaning in closer.

“What?” asked Ginny, looking at the other girls, her spoon halfway to her mouth.

They grinned at her. She shoved the spoon into her mouth, then coughed as she swallowed the food too quickly. She looked around, not wanting to draw attention to herself, with all the coughing. She found several people watching her. It gave her the creeps.

“So, how's Dean's art going, Padma? Is he still painting?” asked Ginny, changing the subject.

Padma nodded. “Yes, he's having an exhibition in Paris early next year. You should all come,” she said, proudly.

“I never get much time off from here, “ said Hannah, gloomily.

“This place shouldn't be your life, Hannah. How are you ever gonna snag Nev?” asked Ginny, teasingly.

“The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they say. I'm counting on it,” laughed Hannah.

“Hey, are you noticing every one's looking over here?” asked Padma, looking around.

Ginny, Hannah and Parvati stopped talking, and looked around. Sure enough, people were looking at them, then looked away when they made eye contact.

Ginny suddenly had a bad feeling it was to do with her. She threw down her napkin and stood up. “Guys, I'm, sorry, but I think I should go. I have a feeling it's to do with me. I'll be in touch,” said Ginny, throwing some money on to the table and hurrying out.

“Ginny, wait,” cried Hannah, to no avail.

Ginny stumbled as she bumped into someone in her rush to get out. “I'm sorry,” she said.

The man looked at her and sniffed. “Not even afternoon, and you're already drunk. Shameful.”

“What? No, I'm not drunk,” said Ginny, surprised.

The man just looked away shaking his head.

Ginny finally made it outside, and took a breath. Shoppers in Diagon Alley stopped and stared at her. Ginny tried to think. She was close to the Appartion point. She would get out of the Alley and return to Harry's Haven.

“Ginevra Weasley, stumbling out of the Leaky Cauldron. Really Ginny, dear, have you turned to drinking so early in the day?”

Ginny stopped, and turned to face Rita Skeeter. The witch smirked at her, her Quick Quill Quotes working madly.

“I have nothing to say to you. You only print rubbish, anyway,” snapped Ginny.

“Oh, didn't you like my little story on the front page of the paper this morning?” asked Rita.

Ginny's heart sank. “I didn't see it, and I don't want to. Lies, all lies.”

Rita raised an eyebrow. “So you and Romilda Vane didn't get into a fight at Hogwarts last Sunday?” she asked, in a syrupy voice.

“Romilda Vane is getting the help she needs at St Mungo's” said Ginny, simply. 

She wasn't going to get suckered into a verbal stoush with Rita. Not if she could help it.

“Which Harry Potter is paying for. Sounds like love to me. Or a guilty conscience? Which is it, Ginny?” asked Rita.

“That's Miss Weasley to you, Rita. You would need to ask Harry about that.”

Ginny didn't want to bring Colin into this. Romilda had fooled him into bringing him to the reunion, letting him think that she liked him. He had sent a letter of deep apology to both Harry and Ginny.

“But aren't you living with him? Even though you are not married, or even engaged. Living in sin, some people call it. What would your mother say?”

“I am not living with Harry, so I really can't comment,” said Ginny.

“Why are you staying with Harry, when you have all your brothers to choose from? Is there an estrangement in the family, my dear?”

“Who said I was staying with Harry?” asked Ginny, suspiciously.

Rita laughed nastily. “Oh my dear, I cannot reveal my sources. I was told that Harry Potter threw you over his shoulder and left the barbecue with you on Sunday. Is that true or not?”

Ginny had had enough. “I'm leaving.”

Rita quickly spoke up at the top of her voice. “Is it true you had a nervous breakdown after the Final Battle. That the loss of your parents, along with the abandonment of your lover, Harry, was just too much for you.”

“What? That's crazy!” said Ginny, appalled at the lies.

“I've heard rumours you didn't even go to America, that in fact, you've been in the Long term Trauma Ward at St Mungo's. Poor little Ginny, Mummy and Daddy gone, brothers all ignoring you. Then Harry leaves, with that convict Sirius Black. It's no wonder you had a breakdown,” said Rita, soothingly.

Ginny just stared at her in horror. “You bitch! Sirius Black was cleared of all charges, and was a good man. Harry and I were never together like that. It's lies, all lies,” she cried.

Rita looked at her with pity. “My dear, just let it all out.” She gestured to the gathering crowd. “We just want to know the truth. Harry is our national hero. Everything he does, is a matter of public interest. We don't want to see his heart broken.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “You know what, Rita. You are really beginning to BUG me. You wouldn't know the truth if it waved it's wand at you and cast a Bat Bogey hex on you,” snapped Ginny.

Rita had blanched at the mention of the word, 'bug'. She didn't see Ginny take out her wand,as she was too busy looking around at the crowd. She turned back as Ginny cast her famous hex.

“Aaaaahhhh, get them off me,” shrieked Rita, bringing her hands up to her face and trying to brush them away.

The crowd around began to laugh. Ginny used the distraction to make her way to the Apparition point.

“Ginny, over here,” called Seamus.

He was on his bike, taking off his helmet. Ginny hurried over to him, and threw her leg over and clutched his back.

“Here,” he said, handing her a helmet.

She put it on, and fastened it. “Let's go,” she said, patting his back.

He started up the bike and took off. When they were on a clear stretch of road, he pressed a button, and the bike became air-born.

Ginny leaned her head against his back and closed her eyes.

HGHGHG

 

Ginny was surprised to find that Seamus had brought her to Hogsmeade. Not just Hogsmeade, but the Hog's Head. He lead her inside and went behind the dusty bar, bringing out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

He turned out to be a really good listener, and totally non-judgemental. Ginny never would have imagined she would be confessing all to Seamus Flannagan.

“So, let me get this straight. You're crazy in love with Harry, he's told you he loves you, you don't think you're good enough for him, and he hasn't asked you to stay. That about it?”

Ginny nodded. “I'm such a mess.”

“In a cute little package, if I do say so myself,” said Seamus, winking.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She took a shot of Firewhiskey.

“Hey, listen to Uncle Seamus, okay? You stay here, and make Harry Potter the happiest man on the planet. 'Cos he's been in love with you since Hogwarts.”

“What?” said Ginny, staring at him as if he had just sprouted another head.

“You didn't know. How could you not know? Geez, I hope I haven't said something I shouldn't have,” he said, scratching his head.

“Seamus, are you sure?”

“Sure I'm sure. Everyone at Hogwarts saw it. After the battle, he wanted to give you space, to let you grieve for your parents. Then you left, and he didn't want to hold you back. You know, we all thought you'd be a big success playing Quidditch or Quadpot, or whatever,” said Seamus.

“Seamus,” said Ginny, grabbing a fistful of his T-shirt to get his attention. “Go back to that bit about him being in love with me. Since Hogwarts?”

“Yep,” said Seamus, nodding his head.

“No. We were friends, good friends. I mean, there was a spark between us, and Harry basically admitted that he wanted me, but...that's just lust. Right?”

Seamus laughed. “Well, it might have started out as lust, but come on. With a guy like Harry, that so called lust turned to love in about an hour. Maybe two.”

“Oh my God,” said Ginny, taking another shot.

“Why do you think he came to the reunion? To see how Marietta Edgecombe is doing? I think not,” said Seamus.

The door opened and a head popped in. “You open for business?” he asked hopefully.

“Give me a month, buddy,” called out Seamus. The head nodded, and shut the door behind him.

“What should I do, Seamus? What would you do?” asked Ginny.

“If I were you? I'd stay with him, marry him, pop out a couple of babies and write another book. Maybe you could do one about Quidditch. How about those Harpies, the all girl team. Merlin, the things I've heard about them-”

“Seamus, is your floo working?” asked Ginny.

Seamus nodded, still drooling over the Holyhead Harpies and the stories he'd heard about them.

Ginny knelt down in front of the fire. “Neville Longbottom,” she called.

She was lucky, as Neville was in his office. He was happy to hear from her. Ginny didn't waste time, but got straight to the point. 

Neville told her the truth.

“Ginny, he's been in love with you for years. He let you go, hoping you'd find the something you lost since the battle.”

Ginny was crying now, tears running down both her cheeks as she listened to Neville.

“I went to his house, just after it was finished. It's really nice, isn't it. He told me he wanted you to see it. He built it for you, Gin.”

“I had no idea,” said Ginny, almost to herself.

“He didn't want you to deal with all the press that hounded him after the battle. You remember what they were like. He knew they would have been all over you, if you were a couple back then. He handled it all really well, I thought. Except when he let you go.”

“I would have stayed if I'd known,” insisted Ginny.

“He knew that. Hell, I knew it, Gin. He knew you would have stayed so he gave you no reason to,” said Neville, sadly.

“Oh, Neville,” sighed Ginny. So much time wasted when they could have been together. Helping each other, healing each other.

“Go get him, Gin. He's been lonely all these years, even more so since Sirius's death. He needs you, Gin, he's always needed you.”

Ginny smiled at him through her tears. “Thanks.”

Neville smiled at her. “I love you both. I've come to think of Harry as my brother, so I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as a sister-in-law!”

“Thanks, Neville. I'm going to go now. I need to be with him. I need him.”

“Tell him that, Gin. Harry needs to be needed.”

“Okay.”

“Tell him I'll kick his butt if you're not married and pregnant within the next six months,” laughed Neville.

“Seriously? Kick Harry Potter's butt! I'd like to see that,” grinned Ginny.

“Go, brat,” said Neville, fondly.

“Okay, okay, I'm going. But next time I see you, we are going to have a serious discussion about one Miss Hannah Abbott, understand?”

“Sorry, Gin, the reception is really bad all of a sudden. I can't hear you. Bye,” called Neville, laughing.

Ginny got up and walked back to the bar, where Seamus had lined up shots of Firewhiskey for both of them.

“So. I'm thinking about a career change. What do you think, Seamus Flannagan, proprietor of the Hog's Head? Can you see it?” he asked.

“Hmm. An Irish pub owner? That's something different,” teased Ginny. “Honestly, I think it will be great. Abe would love that you're taking over.”

“Yeah, I thought that, too. So, a new career for me, and marriage and babies for you. Let's drink to it,” said Seamus.

Ginny eyed the shots. “I need to get back to Harry.”

“Just one,” said Seamus. “For courage.”

Ginny knocked it back, then walked to the front door and out of the darkened tavern.


	11. Leaving or Staying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finally confronts Harry about what he wants from her.

Seamus delivered Ginny to the boundaries of Harry's home. She hugged him, thanking him for all his help. She walked through the wards and made her way to the house, glad of the distance so she could gather her thoughts.

Harry had been inside the last hour, pacing frantically. He'd had owls from Ron and Bill, which were just short of a howler. George had fire-called, but as Harry didn't even know where Ginny was, there wasn't much he could tell George.

Finally he sat on the couch. The two dogs sat at his feet, Paddy leaning his head on Harry's knee. He absently stroked the dog's ears as he talked to them.

“This is just what I was worried about. I don't want Gin hounded by the press. I want the best for her, and I can't bear to think of her hurting. It was bad enough what happened with that Aggie woman. Rita Skeeter is merciless when it comes to me and all those I care about.”

“Rita Skeeter can go to hell,” said Ginny, standing in the doorway.

Harry stood up and looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she'd been crying and her hair was messy, as if she had run her fingers through it a lot. She looked tired but anxious. She also looked a bit unsteady on her feet.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I talked to Neville. He told me...you let me leave. That you wanted me to go and be a success.”

She looked him directly in the eye, and he could see fresh tears building, and some starting to spill down her cheeks. “I never would have left you...if I had known how you felt.”

Harry nodded his head, but couldn't speak. He felt raw, naked. Ashamed, even. Of wanting her so much, of needing her in his life so badly. Of wanting to simply pick her up in his arms and never let her go.

He watched her struggle to contain her emotions. She swallowed nervously.

“I didn't know. How you really felt about me, I mean. And after the battle, I was pretty messed up. Dealing with my parents death, losing my home. I know I turned against my brothers, when I needed them the most. Then, when you and Sirius left, I...I felt so alone.”

“We thought you were doing okay with your brothers. I'm sorry we didn't get in touch. I was still pretty bad, and Sirius just wanted to get me away from everything,” explained Harry.

Ginny nodded, then hesitated. “You know about the stationery store?”

Harry saw no reason to lie. “Yes.”

“I know I've been weak-”

“No.” His voice broke on the word. He moved a little closer to her. “No.”

She sighed, looking weary. “Harry, I really don't give a damn what they say or think, as long as you're not ashamed-”

“No, never, Ginny. I was always proud of you. At Hogwarts, in Quidditch, during the battle.”

Ginny swallowed nervously. “I saw you, Harry. That night. You walked past me in your invisibility cloak while I was outside, helping a student who had been injured in the fighting. I knew you were there. I-I followed you. Into the forest.”

Harry closed his eyes as she continued. “I saw you walk up to Tom and stop. I wanted to stop you, or be with you, but I froze. I watched him cast the Killing Curse on you. I saw you fall, Harry.”

“Gin,” whispered Harry, his heart breaking for her.

“In that moment, I felt such a pain in my heart, I almost passed out. I stumbled out of the forest in a daze, and ran into the castle. I was so blinded by tears, I ran right into Bellatrix LeStrange. We started duelling. I figured I had nothing to live for now. My Mum...my Mum came and took over, shoving me behind her. She managed to kill the bitch, but Bellatrix got her with a curse, too.”

“Baby, I'm sorry,” whispered Harry.

“I think...I think I left because I was so angry with you. You weren't supposed to die because I hadn't got the chance to tell you how I felt about you. See, I was pretty immature back then, wasn't I,” laughed Ginny, through the tears.

Harry shook his head, fighting down the tears.

“I don't think I can walk away again,” she whispered.

He stared at her, willing his voice to work, trying to force the words past the tight lump in his throat.

“I'm so lonely, Harry. Everyone thinks I'm having such a great time in America, when the truth is there are days I'm so lonely, I'm sick with it. I've tried to go out, on dates and stuff. Tried to connect with a man, but I can't. Because the only man I want to be with, have always wanted to be with, is you, and you won't ask me to stay.”

Harry put his hand over his eyes, hating the way they stung. He couldn't break down in front of her, but he had to look at her. She deserved that much. With great effort, he slowly lowered his hand. There were no barriers between them.

“Harry,” she whispered. “You have to ask me or I'll never be sure.”

He knew what she meant.

There was silence in the room.

Harry knew what he had to do, yet a part cried out inside. Could he make himself that vulnerable, even for her?

Ginny stood very still for almost a minute, as Harry debated internally. She then turned, and headed for the front door.

“Ginny!”

She froze, her back to him.

“Gin, I...please!”

He knew it was now or never. He knew she would walk out the door, off his property and out of his life if she thought that was what he really wanted.

“Don't go,” he said.

She bowed her head.

“Gin,” he said, reaching her side. He slid his arms around her, feeling her shaking . Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying.

Then she turned in his arms, and pounded him hard on his chest with her fists.

“Say it. I need to hear you say it.”

He gripped her shoulders, pressing her against his chest. He held her so tightly, he wondered if he might be hurting her.

“Stay with me,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Her arms came up around his neck. He buried his face in her glorious red hair.

“Marry me,” he said, as the tears finally fell.

She nodded her head. “Okay.”

And finally, from that deepest, most hidden tender place in his heart, came the words he'd wanted to say to her for a long time. “Don't leave me, Gin.”

“Never,” she said.

 

Much later that night, they lay in bed, legs entwined and arms around each other. Ginny explained that she had been going to tell him she was going to return to the States, to pack up her things and return the keys to her landlord for the little apartment she rented. She told him she had been planning to ask him to go with her. Harry readily agreed.

He pulled her close to him. She settled in her favourite spot, where she could rest her cheek against his heart. He kissed the top of her head.

He took one of her hands in his, linking their fingers. “I want you to write more stories. You have a talent, Gin. You started something the other day. Whatever you need to help you write, you just tell me. I want these hands, writing. Typing. Bringing characters to life.”

“I'd rather they were changing nappies,” said Ginny.

Harry stilled, and Ginny rolled over to look at him. The look of love in his eyes left her in no doubt how he felt about that.

“Both Neville and Seamus have told me we need to start having babies. In fact, Neville said if we're not married and pregnant in the next six months, he'll kick your butt.”

Harry simply threw his head back and laughed.

 

Harry, Ginny and Luna left for America the following Monday. They spent a fun week together, as Ginny showed them around Los Angelos. She took them to her favourite restaurant, hiking trail, part of the beach and the farmer's market. They met some of her friends and Harry was thrilled when Ginny introduced him as her fiance. They had spoken briefly about setting a wedding date in the very near future, as neither wanted a long engagement. 

Luna had adored Disneyland. She was like a little girl, captivated by all she saw. Harry and Ginny had so much fun just watching her. Harry had also enjoyed Disneyland. Every Muggle child dreamt of going there, having heard so much about it. Ginny delighted in Harry's boyish happiness.

Luna left them to take a Portkey to Canada, where she was meeting Rolf. She hugged them goodbye, thanking them for a lovely holiday. They all promised to get together when Luna returned to England, which she hoped to be for Christmas.

Harry and Ginny spent the next day gathering all of Ginny's belongings together and saying goodbye to her friends. Harry had many a friend pat him on the back, telling him he better look after 'our Ginny'. Harry assured them all that Ginny's happiness was all that mattered to him. 

They took an international Portkey back to England, then spent the next week or so just being together. They told no-one of their return, except for Kingsley Shacklebolt.

An owl went out to the Lupin's on October twenty-second.

On October thirtieth, they joined all of Ginny's family as they celebrated their mother, Molly Weasley's birthday. They met at her grave-site and left flowers, then went to George and Angelina's for a meal. They all shared memories of their beloved mum and dad, and it was a happy evening to be together with the family.

As they lingered over coffee and dessert, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand under the table. His fingers found her left hand, and he rubbed the wedding ring that he had placed there only eight days ago. It was under a Disillusion charm, and Harry just cancelled the charm.. It was their agreed upon signal that it was time to tell the family.

Bill and Fleur were making plans to leave, as Victoire was getting tired and grizzly. Harry knew they had to say something soon.

“Ah, guys, before you go, there's something I need to tell you,” said Ginny, calmly.

“You're pregnant!” guessed Angie.

“With twins,” added George.

“No,” laughed Ginny. 

“Not for lack of trying, hey Harry,” nudged Charlie, making Harry blush and wondering if Charlie could do Legilimancy.

Ron scowled. “Do you mind? That is our little sister you're talking about. I'd rather she was married than pregnant.”

“Okay,” agreed Ginny, squeezing Harry's hand.

Ron looked at her. “Okay, what?”

“Well, that's what we wanted to tell you. Harry and I are married. Kingsley married us last week, at the Burrow. Oops, not the Burrow. At home,” said Ginny, smiling at Harry.

“You're married! That's so great, congratulations,” squealed Hermione, getting up from the table to hug them both.

Everyone stood up and came over to hug the newly-weds. While Ginny had been perfectly happy to be married without her family present, she had wondered if they would be angry or upset with her.

“In a way, you were there with me. Everywhere I look, I see where we used to play. The Quidditch pitch, the pond, the meadow, it's all still there. So were the memories of Mum and Dad. I mean, it would have been their big day too. Mum would have wanted it to be perfect for me, and Dad would have walked me down the aisle and handed me to Harry,” explained Ginny.

“It's okay, Gin. Although we would have loved to have been there for you, we understand. Was anybody there, besides Kingsley?” asked Bill.

“Remus and Tonks stood up with us, and acted as witnesses,” said Harry.

“Little Teddy was adorable,” said Ginny. “We got married down by the pond, you remember my favourite place? It was late afternoon. We had Dobby and the two dogs there as well.”

“It sounds simple and sweet,” sighed Audrey, with a longing glance at Percy.

“Yeah, it does,” agreed Ron, looking wistfully at Hermione, who blushed prettily.

“Are you going to make any sort of announcement to the press, Harry?” asked Percy.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. “We're not thinking that far ahead yet. We're still on our honeymoon,” giggled Ginny.

“We know what that means, don't we Ron,” nudged Charlie to Ron, who groaned.

“We're just happy being home and together. We have no plans beyond visiting Godric's Hollow tomorrow,” said Ginny, putting an arm around her husband and palming his butt.

“Oy, at least wait till you get home,” complained Ron.

“On that note, I think it's time we left,” said Harry. “Goodbye Weasleys, and Weasleys-to-be,” he called cheekily, winking at Hermione and Audrey.

“Goodbye Gin, Goodbye new Bro, “ called George, waving as his son, Fred climbed into his arms. 

George whispered into his ear. “Bye Uncle Harry,” called Fred.

“Bye Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin,” called out Victoire, not wanting to let Fred get the better of her.

With a bursting heart, Harry waved goodbye to his new family. He had always found acceptance with the Weasleys, and Molly and Arthur had treated him as one of their own. Now, he could actually say they were his family.

Harry and Ginny Apparated home, to be greeted by the dogs. They let them out to have a quick run around and do their business, before they came in for the night. They soon settled on their special spot near the dying fire.

Harry and Ginny made their way to their bedroom. Their kitten, Minnie, had claimed a spot on their bed, and was fast asleep, until they entered.

“Well, that seemed to go okay,” said Ginny, throwing off her jacket and jumper.

“Were you worried?” asked Harry, watching her as she continued undressing.

“No, not really. I mean, we're married; it's done. I'm just glad their first reaction was one of happiness. I thought some might feel a bit hurt, especially when we said Remus and Tonks were there,” said Ginny, pulling off her jeans and socks.

“You know, if I didn't love calling you Mrs Potter so much, I would have considered taking the Weasley name. 'Hello, I'm Harry Weasley, nice to meet you. Harry Potter? Never heard of him',” chuckled Harry.

“Wasn't that sweet when Fred and Torie called you Uncle? I think you liked that,” said Ginny, going into the bathroom in her bra and knickers.

“Yeah, that felt pretty good. Maybe we can have the kids over sometime, Teddy, too,” suggested Harry, using his wand to banish his clothes away. He jumped into bed, eagerly awaiting his wife's return.

“That would be great. After all, we'll need the practice. Hopefully it won't be long till someone will be calling you Daddy,” teased Ginny, returning to the bedroom.

“Come here, wife. I've only got five months left to get you pregnant, or Neville will kick my butt, remember,” said Harry, reaching for his wife.

“Yes, plus I like to think that right about now, Ron is imagining what we are doing and groaning. I'd hate to let him down. So, for Ron and Neville, it's only right you perform your husbandly duties,” laughed Ginny, as she responded to her husband.

In a flat, several miles away, Ron Weasley suddenly let out a shiver. He had been studying a photo album, full of pictures of Ginny. He had seen her as a baby, and in various stages of her life. The one he was looking at was the successful Gryffindor Quidditch team, who had just won their last game. They all looked thrilled, and smiled happily at the camera.

Except for Harry. He gazed admiringly at Ginny, looking at her with an expression Ron now realised was love. Thinking about their announcement tonight, and Charlie's innuendos gave Ron an idea about what Harry and Ginny were doing right now. He gave another shiver.

“Ron, come to bed,” called Hermione.

“I'm not tired,” called back Ron.

“You don't have to be tired to come to bed,” said Hermione, suggestively.

Ron sat up. Merlin, he was an idiot sometimes. Hmm, maybe Harry and Ginny had the right idea. No family, no big hoopla, just go away and get married. He'd have to see what Hermione thought of that idea.

“Coming, dear,” he called. He resolved not to worry any more about Harry and Ginny. His sister was happy, and back home. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the Epilogue to go!


	12. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like to have a happy ending, with all loose ends tied up. Thanks for reading.

“Happy Birthday dear Lily, Happy Birthday to you!” sang all the guests at the party.

Two year old Lily Luna gazed at the sparkly candles on the big cake. With her Daddy's help, from the comfort of his lap, she blew out the candles. Everybody cheered, and she looked around proudly.

“Now we have to do it all again,” called Ginny as she came out out their home. She was carrying Lily's twin sister, Molly Shae. The two dogs followed her out, and sniffed around the table. There was always someone willing to give them a nibble.

She came up to Harry and deposited his other daughter on his lap. She went to turn away but Harry snagged an arm around her waist and drew her close to him. He planted a kiss on her bulging stomach, while she draped an arm over his shoulder.

“Daddy's kissin' our brudder,” announced Lily.

Molly clung to Harry, still sleepy from her nap. She watched her mummy light the candles on the cake, but stay cuddled into her daddy, even as her family and friends sang Happy Birthday to her.

Ginny was handing out cake and ice cream, while Harry helped the girls with theirs. Victoire and Domenique ate theirs daintily, under their mother's strict eye. Fred scoffed his ice cream down, them hungrily eyed his sister, Roxanne's, bowl. Audrey was discreetly breast feeding Lucy.

Their family was certainly growing. In the years since the reunion, Audrey and Percy had married, as had Ron and Hermione. While Percy and Audrey had a traditional wedding, Ron and Hermione had simply gone to Paris for a weekend get away, and returned to announce they had gotten married while they were there.

Harry watched as Ron entertained the kids. He was so good with them and Harry knew he really wanted some of his own. However, with both their careers on a high, Hermione had decided it was enough for now that they were married, babies could wait for a few more years. Ron had reluctantly agreed, seeing the sense in what she was saying. However, Uncle Ron could always be called upon to babysit.

Bill and Fleur were expecting another baby, a boy this time, just after Harry and Ginny. George and Angelina had decided one of each was enough, and had no plans for more. Charlie remained the eternal bachelor, although his sister and sisters-in-law were always looking out for the perfect witch for him.

Remus and Tonks had another son, too. Teddy was now five, nearly six, and their son, Orion James, was two. They were like brothers to Harry and Ginny's girls. The Lupins spent a lot of time with the Potters.

Their friends had found love, too. Luna had returned at Christmas, with Rolf Scamander. He gazed at Luna as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and Luna basked in his adoration. They had plans to travel the world, in search of their favourite creatures, and document them. Ginny was happy for her best friend, knowing that their friendship would survive time and distance.

Seamus had made the Hog's Head into a rousing success. He had filched Hannah from the Leaky Cauldron and given her free reign over the kitchen there. It now rivalled the Three Broomsticks for the best pub in Hogsmeade. Seamus was enjoying his new lifestyle, but Ginny sensed that he was lonely. He often went out with Parvati Patil, especially when they made a foursome with Padma and Dean, Seamus's best friend. Ginny hoped Seamus and Parvati could make a go of it. Seamus had become a good friend, and Ginny had given her daughter the middle name, Shae, to honour him. Seamus liked to joke that he and Neville were responsible for Ginny getting pregnant.

With Hannah now working and living in Hogsmeade, Neville decided to make his move. He courted Hannah, and they had fallen in love. They found a house in Hogsmeade, and apart from the nights that Neville was on duty at Hogwarts, he returned to their little cottage every night. Although they hadn't announced it yet, they had just learned that Hannah was pregnant.

Ginny had fallen pregnant on their honeymoon at home. It had been a difficult pregnancy, especially when they found out it was twins. She had experienced a lot of back pain due to her old injury. Harry had to massage her back twice a day, and the last month she was bedridden.

Despite that, Ginny had loved being pregnant. Harry joked that she began nesting straight away, and their home soon became known as Potter's Nest.

The birth of the twins had healed something inside Harry. Ginny knew, because the same emptiness had been filled within herself. They had truly become a family. Within minutes of being born, these tiny girls had their daddy wrapped around their fingers.

Harry had unashamedly cried. With joy, with love. These tiny girls were the product of his immense love for Ginny. They were so beautiful, so adorable and funny. Harry wanted to give them the world.

This next pregnancy was going much easier, as there was only one. Ginny's discomfort was minimal, although Harry still liked to give her a massage every night. Their son was due late September. They had already decided on a name, James Sirius.

“So, I hear Padma is planning a ten year reunion for the DA in October,” said Hannah.

“This time we can actually have it at the Hog's Head,” said Seamus, smiling broadly.

“It will be great to see everyone again. I think I'll see if she needs any help organising it,” said Ginny.

“Maybe she should organise a creche or something. For all the kids, you know,” joked George.

“I'm sure Padma will think of that, especially since she and Dean just had little Pria. Have you seen her, she's gorgeous,” gushed Hannah, looking longingly at Neville.

“No, I thought we'd go visit this week sometime,” said Ginny. She wiped both Molly and Lily's faces and helped them off Harry's lap. They immediately ran off to play with their cousins and friends, the two dogs chasing after them.

Harry pulled Ginny onto his now empty lap, and rubbed her back. “Mmmm,” she moaned, leaning into him.

“Please, I'm trying to eat here,” grumbled Ron, with a mouthful of cake.

“Oh, grow up,” laughed Ginny, throwing a napkin at him. He grabbed it and wiped his mouth. “Good cake,” he sighed in satisfaction.

Teddy and Molly ran back to Seamus. “Uncle Shay, can you take us for a ride on your motorbike? Please!” they cried.

“You better ask your Mum and Dads, kiddos,” said Seamus.

Teddy ran to Remus and Molly ran to Harry and Ginny. “Please Mummy, Daddy, can we go for a ride?”

Remus and Harry looked at each other, as did Ginny and Tonks. Harry looked at Seamus. “Okay. Just around the meadow. Carefully,” he warned Seamus.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, you know how much I adore your girls. I'd never do anything to hurt them. Or any of the kidlets,” he said, turning to acknowledge Remus and Tonks.

They nodded, and with squeals of delight, Teddy and Molly dragged off Seamus, where the other kids were waiting.

“How about we take some of the sprogs for broom rides,” suggested Ron.

“Great idea, Ron,” agreed Bill. Harry and George enthusiastically agreed. Off they went to round up the kids, leaving the women to sit and talk.

Dobby appeared to begin clearing up. “Thank you, Dobby. The food was excellent. Hannah, thanks for making the cake,” said Ginny, rubbing her belly.

“You're welcome. It was fun. I'd like to do more,” said Hannah.

“Teddy's birthday's coming up soon. You could make a cake for his. I'll happily pay you,” said Tonks.

“Merlin, I can't believe he'll be six. He'll be at Hogwarts before we know it,” sighed Ginny, happily taking baby Lucy from Audrey. She kissed her niece on the forehead, taking in that new baby smell.

“Could you make a Chudley Cannons one for Ron?” asked Hermione, somewhat nervously.

“Probably,” said Hannah.

“Ron's had his birthday, and it's not your anniversary. Why do you want a cake for Ron?” asked Angie.

Hermione bit her lip. “I-I'm pregnant. I haven't told him yet. I don't know how he'll react. It's always good to have cake around. You know, to distract him.”

“Oh my God, that's brilliant,” cried Angie. All the ladies cheered and smiled at her. Fleur gave her a hug, while Ginny leaned over and squeezed her hand.

“What happened to the five year plan?” asked Tonks, teasing.

“Hmm, let's see, it was a combination of me ending a big case, the two of us being home one weekend together, and a cheap bottle of wine. Next thing you know, I have the worst hangover of my life, we've forgotten the contraceptive spell and here we are. I'm due the end of January,” said Hermione.

“Me too,” squealed Hannah. The two women hugged each other, laughing and crying.

“Hormones,” the women chorused. The rest of the afternoon was full of baby talk.

Several hours later, Harry returned from putting his girls to bed. They liked their daddy to read them stories, as he used different voices for different characters. It didn't take many stories for them to fall asleep tonight. It had been a big day.

Harry checked his and Ginny's bedroom, but she wasn't there. Minnie looked up from her spot on their bed and meowed. Harry left her to sleep, as he went in search of his wife.

He found her in her favourite spot, on the swinging lounge on the verandah. The dogs lay at her feet, and she slowly rocked, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly.

Harry stepped over the dogs, who were also tired out from playing with all the children. They barely raised a head, as he sat next to Ginny, and pulled her close.

She lay her head on his shoulder, and he took over rubbing her belly. “He's active tonight,” he smiled.

“He's going to be a Quidditch player, I reckon,” laughed Ginny.

“Seeker, like his Dad,” said Harry.

“Chaser like his Mum,” argued Ginny, sticking her tongue out at Harry.

He grabbed her chin in his hand, and gently kissed her mouth. “Love you,” he said softly.

“Love you back. Can you believe the girls are two? It was a good day, wasn't it?” asked Ginny.

“It was a good day. I like having the family over, especially the kids,” agreed Harry.

They heard a noise, and then the door was flung open and Ron stumbled out. “I...Hermione and me, we...one of them,” he mumbled, pointing to Ginny's stomach.

“What?” asked Harry, puzzled.

Ginny stood up and hugged her brother. “I think what Ron is trying to tell us is that Hermione is pregnant. Is that it, Ron?”

Ron just nodded dumbly.

“Congratulations, mate,” said Harry, getting up and giving him a hug. “I know you've wanted this for awhile.”

Ron looked at Ginny. “Can I-you know, can I touch it?” He nodded to her belly.

“Sure,” said Ginny. She sat down and waited a few seconds. “Okay, give me your hand.”

Ron placed his hand in Ginny's, and she lay it on her belly. “Woah,” said Ron, in surprise. “That was him? That's amazing. Does-does it hurt?”

Ginny smiled at her brother. “No, it doesn't hurt. It's actually comforting, to feel him move around in there.”

Ron looked amazed as he felt the baby move again. “He's really active. Got a Quidditch player in there, I reckon. Maybe he'll be a Keeper, like his Uncle Ron.”

“Maybe,” said Ginny, shooting an amused look at Harry. “We were just discussing that very thing.”

“I should go. I need to get back to Hermione. Should I massage her feet, or her back, or something? Merlin, Gin, I feel way out of my depth here,” said Ron, running his hand through his hair.

“Just go back and celebrate your baby. There'll be time for all that later. Tonight it's about you and Hermione,” said Harry.

Ron nodded. “Yeah. Thanks guys. You're the first ones we've told. I was just so excited, I wanted to tell someone, and I came here. Sorry for barging in like that.”

“With that kind of news, you can barge in like that, any time. Tell Hermione if she needs to talk to anyone, I'm happy to help.”

Ron hugged her again, and patted Harry on the shoulder. “Thanks, guys. I'll see you soon.”

He hurried into the house, anxious to get back to Hermione.

Harry and Ginny settled back in their lounge swing, rocking gently. “Or maybe he'll be a beater like his uncles Fred and George,” said Ginny, rubbing her stomach again.

They sat contentedly in silence, watching the sun go down. Harry brushed his lips over her forehead.

“Happy?” he asked her quietly.

“Happier than I ever dared to dream,” sighed Ginny, happily.

“Good,” declared Harry. “Your happiness is everything to me. You, the girls, this one. You're everything to me,” he said, rubbing her belly.

“You make us all happy, Harry. You look after us all so well, we are truly blessed,” said Ginny, laying her head back on his shoulder.

“My family is everything to me, Gin, and you gave me that. I can never thank you enough,” said Harry.

“You never need to thank me, Harry. Just love me and our children,” said Ginny.

“That's the easiest thing in the world to do,” laughed Harry, leaning over to kiss her gently.

Inside her womb, little James Sirius moved again. Time would prove his father correct, as he would go on to become the most successful Seeker the Chudley Cannons ever had, much to the delight of his father and uncle Ron. For now though, he strived to hear his mother's voice, and feel his father's touch. He kicked out again.

His mother laughed, and his father rubbed her belly, just as James Sirius had hoped for.

END


End file.
